Rini/Trunks Saga (My first fic)
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Okay, this was the very first fanfiction I EVER wrote so it sux pretty bad. It's not NEARLY as detailed as my later ones, demo... I like the storyline... A great tragedy occurs and Rini finds herself taking comfort in the arms of the Brief's family...
1.

Love Will See Us Through ****

Rini/Trunks Saga

Rini's Destiny… the Z Warriors?!?!?

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote, it's really bad (in my opinion) but I decided I might as well post it on ff.net anyway so here it is. I'd like to thank my good friend Tina Ivette, the girl that inspired me to write in the first place. The first fanfiction I ever read was her SM/DBZ Crossover Trilogy and I emailed her several times and told her I didn't think I'd ever be able to write like that. After a while, she convinced me to start my own and now look at me *smiles* I have SO many out there and I'm getting email all the time. Getting complements and talkin to ppl all the time, I'm SO happy I took her advice *smile* Anyway, thank you Tina-chan! *waves to the girl sitting in the front row* On with the story…

Chapter 1

Rini stretched her arms up towards the ceiling and let out a big yawn. She was really tired, she didn't think she would be this tired after her mother trained her to use the Crystal. Soon she would be Queen though and she needed to be able to protect her people. I can't wait to become queen. She thought. Then, everyone will believe me when I say that I'm ready. 

"Rini, dear will you come down here?" Queen Serenity yelled to her daughter. "Your father and I want to give you something." 

"I'll be right there mom!" She yelled back to her. 

Rini ran into the living room where her parents were both sitting on the couch. Her mother had a small box with a pink bow on it sitting on her lap. There was a tag that said 'To: Rini, our darling'. 

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cried as Rini entered the room. 

Rini had totally forgot that today was her birthday, she was too excited about learning how to use the crystal that she had totally forgotten about it. 

Ami brought out a huge cake with 15 candles on it. All of her friends waited anxiously for her to blow out the candle. 

"Make a wish and then blow out the candles." Ami said. 

I wish I could save the day like Sailor Moon used too. She silently wished. She wanted so much to be a heroine, like her mother. She sucked in her breath and blew out the candles. 

Everyone clapped and then Lita asked. "What did you wish for?" 

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Rini replied. She was somewhat embarrassed about her wish and she didn't want everyone to know what it was. 

After everyone had cake and ice cream, it was time for the gifts. Ami gave Rini a book that would help her out when she became the Queen. Lita gave her some of her special cookies that Rini loved so much. Rei gave her a talisman to protect her from her temple, and Mina gave her the newest Sailor V video game because Rini had loved the older one. 

The last person to give her a present was her parent's. Her mother handed her the box she had been holding. Rini gasped as she opened the box. It was a locket just like her mother's old one. Her wish had come true, she was going to be the new Sailor Moon. 

"Go on say it." Said Rini's mother. 

"Moon Crystal Power!" She shouts. Ribbons surround her and in a minute, she is Sailor Moon. "Wow, this is the best gift ever! Thank you so much!" 

Just then, Queen Serenity felt something strange. There was a huge energy coming towards the castle. She ran outside to see what it was and gasped at what she saw. Crystal Tokyo was gone. All that remained was the castle. 

"Oh noooo!" She screamed. 

Rini heard her mother's cries for help and came running along with everyone else. They gasped at what they saw. The whole city was gone and her mother was being held up in the air helplessly kicking her feet and gasping for air. She didn't have the strength to transform or to even fight back. The scouts transformed and attacked the shadow that held the queen. One by one they were thrown to the ground. Venus tried to use her Love Chain powers but instead of getting hurt, the shadow became stronger. It shot Venus's attack right back at her, the energy piercing though her chest. She fell to the ground dead. The others did the same thing and met the same fate. Now only the King and Rini remained. 

The King attacked. He was no match for this unimaginably strong monster. Rini watched helplessly as her father fell to the ground dead, right next to the rest of the scouts. She ran to his side and the side of her fallen friends with tears in her eyes, screamed at the top of her lungs. This distracted the shadow and caused it to drop her mother. Rini ran to her side and picked up her head, placing it in her lap. 

"You have to stop this creature." She said, blood spilling from her mouth. "Stop it before it destroys our world."

Chapter 2

Rini had tears streaking down her face as her mother spoke to her. 

"What are you?" Rini shouted at the creature. 

"You are the one they call Small Lady?" He asked her. 

"Why do you want to know?" She shouted back. 

"You are the on that I'm supposed to get rid of before you can become Queen!" He said to her. 

"Rini." Her mother croaked out. "You have to stop this thing, I know you'll find a way." With the Queen drew in and exhaled her last breath. 

"NOOOOO!!!!" Rini screamed in agony. "Mother, don't leave me please, come back!" 

Just then the shadow charged at her. She moved out of the way just in time and pulled out her Time Key. She shouted out the magic words and disappeared into a black hole. 

"HA, HA, HA!" The shadow laughed in delight. "She fell into my trap!" The illusion of the destroyed city disappeared then so did the shadow. 

Where am I? Rini thought. This isn't the future is it? She was walking down a street that was paved. It looked like her home had, just moments earlier. 

"Hey move it!" Someone shouted. 

"Sorry." She answered to the voice and went onto the sidewalk. She hadn't realized how scary it could be when you don't know where you are. She wasn't in her sailor suit anymore, but she had blood dripping off of her chin. She hadn't even known that she had a cut on her face. She wiped the blood away hastily as she remembered what had just happened. She couldn't believe her family and friends were gone, and on her birthday too. This had been the worst birthday she had ever had. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about all of this. She fell to her knees crying because she couldn't hold it back anymore. 

"What's wrong?" She heard someone ask. "Are you OK?" 

She looked up into the big blues eyes of a woman. She looked so friendly and concerned. The woman got out a tissue and wiped Rini's tears and the blood on her face away. Rini couldn't help but feel a warmth towards this woman, even though she didn't even know her. 

"Something awful happened to my family and I don't know what to do." She told this woman, not mentioning that she was from a different time and space. 

"You poor thing. You're going to stay with me." She said. "What's your name?" 

"My name is Rini." She told her. 

"My name is Bulma." She said to Rini. Just then, she pulled this capsule out of her pocket and pushed the button on it. A capsule car appeared in its place. "Jump in!" She said. 

Rini was a little iffy about going home with this woman, but she seemed really nice and plus she needed to find someone to help her find the shadow creature that had killed her family. 

"We're off!" Bulma said as they left.

Chapter 3

The shadow watched from afar as a lady with green hair knelt down beside Small Lady. It watched as Small Lady climbed into an aircar with the lady. 

This is going perfectly to plan, she will be helpless here, she thinks she is in the future, she has no idea where she is and she will not be able to defeat me this time. The shadow thought as it watched her. I'll kill her and then I will bring darkness on the whole Universe. 

****

Rini and Bulma rode home. Rini's mouth dropped open when she first saw Capsule Corp. It was huge, even bigger than the palace had been. Bulma was telling her about her family when they arrived. Rini was all ears when she heard Bulma talking about her older son Trunks. She couldn't wait to meet them. Bulma pulled up the drive and they both jumped out of the aircar. She led Rini into the building and took her to the guestroom. 

"I'm going to make dinner, you can go use the shower down the hall." Bulma told her. "I'll send someone up to get you when it's ready, OK?" 

"Thank you so much, for helping me out like this. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come around." Rini said with gratitude in her voice. 

"You're very welcome, my dear." Bulma responded. "There's clothes in the closet, that should fit you." With that Bulma left the room to start making dinner. 

For a few minutes, Rini sat on the bed to think of what she should do. She then got into the closet and pulled out a really cute pink dress. She slung it over her arm and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Just as she turned the corner, I guy with purple hair came flying around the corner and ran right into her. She cried out as she fell to the ground hard. When she looked up she saw a very handsome guy with purple hair and big blue eyes. 

"I'm really sorry!" He said, picking her up and handing her the dress that she had dropped. "You must be Rini. My name is Trunks, my mother said that you were here." He said shaking her hand. Just then, he heard his father's familiar voice calling him. "I got to go, my dad's training me and he only let me have a five minute break. I'll see you at dinner tonight." With that he ran off in the direction of the voice. 

Wow, he was really cute. Rini thought and walked into the bathroom. After her shower, she headed back to her room, and sat down on the bed. I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't even know if I'm in the future. I couldn't concentrate when I used the key because of that shadowy thing. I could be anywhere. Just then there was a knock on the door. Rini answered it and saw Trunks standing there. 

"I came to tell you dinner's ready." He told her. 

"Okay, but you're going to have to show me the way because I'd probably get lost if I tried to find it on my own." She said. 

She followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the table next to him. She blushed when he smiled at her. He's really cute! She thought to herself, but I can't forget my mission. As soon as Bulma sat the food on the table it was like a school of piranha, everything was gone in a matter of seconds. Bulma just kept it coming. Rini hadn't even finished her first plate and the guys were on like their third plate. Rini was just watching them. Finally, Vegeta looked up and narrowed his eyes at her. 

"What are you looking at?!" Vegeta demanded standing up and knocking over his chair. Rini was so surprised that she fell over backwards out of her chair. 

"Vegeta!" Barked Bulma. "That's no way to speak to our guest!" 

"Shuttup Woman!" He barked back. "Why are you staring at me like that?!" 

"I uhh..." She was trying to think of something to say.

Chapter 4

"You kind of remind me of my mother." She said, trying to hold back the tears when she thought of her mother. "Only she can eat like that." 

"Huh?" Vegeta said, very surprised at her answer, but before she could explain, she had run from the room. 

"Great, just great! Her first day here and you make her feel unwelcome!" Bulma yelled. 

"Shuttup woman, when I want your opinion, I'll ask you." He answered. Bulma let loss the roll she had been eating. He easily sensed it and ducked out of the way. "You know, that wasn't much of a throw." 

Bulma stood up and stormed out of the kitchen after Rini. She followed her to the guestroom and sat down on the bed next to Rini. 

"He didn't mean it." She told Rini sympathetically. "He doesn't really know how to act around people." She saw the tears streaming down Rini's face. 

"It's not that." Rini managed to say. "I haven't told you why I'm here." 

"What do you mean 'why I'm here'?" She asked really confused. 

"I came here to save my parents, but I think there was a mistake and I didn't get to where I need to be." She said, not really talking to anyone but herself. "This shadowy creature killed my family and my friends, and I have to find a way to save them. The future depends on it." 

"What? I don't understand." Bulma said. 

"My real name is Princess Serenity, and my mother is Queen Serenity. I am the future and I have to find a way to save them. That's why I was crying when you found me. I don't even know where to start." Rini began to sob even louder. She couldn't hold it back. 

I'll call ChiChi and Goku and see what they say, I'm sure together all of us can help her. Bulma thought to herself not saying it outloud. "Get some sleep. We'll see if we can help you tomorrow." 

Rini lay down and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. In her dream, she saw the shadow and she watched helplessly as her parents were slaughtered in front of her eyes. She was helpless to do anything. Her head shot up off of the pillow. She was soaked in a cold sweat. It took her a minute to figure out where she was. It was only a dream. She thought. Wait a minute, it wasn't a dream, it happened, it all happened, I'm responsible for my parents death. I killed them. 

She jumped off of the bed and snuck out of her bedroom window. She ran away from the house in the direction Tokyo should be. When she was about a mile away, she took a break and found a small spring. She sat down next to it and splashed the cool water on her face. She was hot and sweating from running here. Just then, she heard a noise. It's the shadow that killed them. She started to panic. He came for me, now he's going to kill me. A thousand thoughts raced though her head. She finally pulled out the locket and shouted those three magic words. 

"Moon Crystal Power!" The ribbons surrounded her and in a moment, she stood ready to attack when whatever it was came through the bushes. She was terrified, she didn't know what to do. The bushes rattled as it came closer, and her fear grew with each second. If only her mother was here, she would know what to do. Rini thought. But she's not here, I have to stop living in the past and focus on what I have to do. 

When the bushes parted, she gasped at what was standing before her.

Chapter 5

Trunks, with his Saiyan hearing, heard the window to Rini's room open. He had been outside enjoying the peace outside, for once away from his parents arguing. Now where is she going? He thought. I should follow her, maybe she's in some kind of danger or something. Trunks took off in the direction he had heard her, making sure that she didn't see him. He didn't want her to think he was following her, even though that was what he was doing. There's something about that girl, something different, and I'm going to find out what it is. 

He stayed a distance behind her as she headed into the woods. They were going farther and farther into the woods. Trunks was still trying to find out where she was going and he hadn't realized that she stopped to take a break. He kept on coming and then he heard her scream out three words "Moon Crystal Power". He would just come out and when she realized it was he, she would calm down. 

"C-c-come out of there!" He heard her stammer, barely over a whisper. Before he could move, he saw a shadow wash over her. At first it was just a shadow, but than he saw that it was less see though as it started to look more like a person. What looked like hands wrapped around her neck, lifting her off of the ground. He saw her face turn red as her oxygen was cut off. When he saw this, he sprung into action, creating a ki blast in the palm of his hand. He hurled the ki blast at the shadow and caught Rini before she hit the ground. He saw that the shadow had become more humanlike after he had used the ki blast on it. Rini lay unconscious in his arms. He realized that he didn't have a chance to beat this thing. It would become more powerful with each attack so he flew off in the opposite direction of Capsule Corp., he didn't want to lead that thing back to his family. 

Rini opened her eyes and saw a familiar face. It was the cute guy she had met earlier. What happened? She thought as she tried to sit up. She was forced to lay back down by Trunks. She looked around and saw that they were in a cave. 

"Are you all right?" He asked, genuinely concerned. 

"I think so. What happened, where are we?" Rini asked, still in the sailor outfit. 

"Something attacked you. I don't know what it was." Trunks told her. "Why are you dressed like that?" 

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice!" She answered with pride in her voice. 

"Who's Sailor Moon?" He asked, confused. "I've never heard of Sailor Moon before." 

"That's because I'm not from around here. I don't even know where I am." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "I have to save my family and my friends, but I'm scared. I don't even know where to start." When she said these words, she couldn't hold back any more. She flung her arms around Trunk's neck and let the tears come. She cried until she tired herself out and then she fell into a deep sleep on Trunk's shoulder. When he realized that she was asleep, he picked her up and flew off in the direction of Capsule Corp. Poor girl. He thought. She has no one left in the world. 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said, in a whisper. And then he kissed her on the lightly on the cheek. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." 

The next time Rini woke up, she saw that she was back at Capsule Corp. How long have I been asleep? She thought. The last thing I knew, Trunks and I were in a cave. She sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Her feet touched the floor and a cold shiver ran down her spine. It was really cold in there. She stood up and walked over to the window. When she looked out, there was no moon. Isn't there supposed to be a full moon tonight? She thought. Where is it? She didn't have time to think about it because at that moment her stomach growled, almost making the walls shake. She closed the window and walked over to the closet. She pulled on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She opened the door and walked in the direction of the kitchen. As she entered a group of people that she didn't know looked at her. They were just looking at her and not saying anything. Just when she was starting to get a little nervous, Bulma pushed through them and started to talk. 

"Everyone, this is Rini." She said. 

"Who are all of these people?" Rini whispered so only Bulma could hear her. "Why are they looking at me like that?"

Chapter 6

"I'm sorry. This is Goku, his wife ChiChi, his son's Goten and Gohan, and Gohan's wife Videl." She said introducing them. "They're going to try and help you with what ever it is you're here for." 

"Really?" She said. "But I don't know how to stop that thing, and each time someone fights it, it just gets even stronger." 

"That's why you have to become a lot stronger than it." Said Goku. "And we're going to train you." 

"What?" She said surprised. "I already know how to fight. I'm Sailor Moon." 

"Sailor what?" He asked. 

"Sailor Moon, the messenger of love." She told him. 

"Well, even if you are this Sailor Moon, you should still train with us, so next time you are strong enough to beat it. Trunks told us that this shadowy thing tried to kill you." He said. 

"Huh? Where is he?" She asked. 

"He's outside right now." Bulma told her. Rini rushed from the room and ran outside. 

"Trunks!" She called. "Where are you?" She walked on top a hill and there he was, just sitting there all by himself. 

"Trunks." She said. "Thank you for saving me. I'm really grateful. I owe you my life." 

"No problem." He answered, not looking her in the face. "Where were you going anyway?" 

"I was going to Tokyo, to see if my mother is there. I have to know if I'm in the past or the future, or if I'm somewhere else." She told him. "How did you know I left?" 

"I heard you." He answered. 

"But I was quiet, no one could have heard me." She said quite puzzled. 

"I'm a Saiyan. We have more powerful senses than the humans on this planet." He answered. Looking up into her eyes. "I felt something, and it told me to follow and protect you." 

"Really?" She asked, seeing the serious look on his face. 

"Yeah, so I followed that feeling and saw that you were in trouble, so I helped." He said. She sat down next to him and looked up at the stars. 

"It's so beautiful out here." She said, changing the subject. "Don't you think so?" 

"Yeah. I always come up here." He said. 

Rini closed her eyes, Star Light, Star Bright, I wish you would guide me in my quest. She silently wished. They sat in silence just looking at the stars. Trunk slipped his arm around Rini's waist and Rini laid her head on his shoulder. She forgot everything when she was with him. She felt a warmth within that grew and grew until she couldn't help herself. She looked up and him and he looked down into her eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, she kissed him back. All of her problems disappeared and all she could think about was Trunks. She had never felt this way before. For a long time, they sat afterwards, just enjoying the night air and each other's company. This has to be a dream. Rini thought. I don't want to wake up. She knew deep down that it could never be. She wasn't from the same time or space. She would have to leave eventually.

Chapter 7

Bulma watched from the window when Rini ran out of the house. She seemed to be in a really big hurry to go and see Trunks. She watched Rini run up the hill and sit down next to Trunk's. They look so cute together. She thought. But I'm really worried. What if she has to leave. She said herself that she wasn't from around here. I don't want Trunks to get his heart broken. 

"What's wrong?" Someone asked, breaking into her thoughts. 

"Nothing." She answered quickly, not even knowing who had asked the question. She walked over to the table and sat down. She picked up her cup of tea that she had poured a few minutes earlier. There was something really strange about that girl, but somehow it was familiar to her, it was almost like she knew her from somewhere or sometime. It was like she knew her, or something. She sipped her tea and looked over at her husband who was sitting across the table from her. He would never say it, but Bulma knew he was worried about her. Ever since Rini had told her where she was from she had been really worried for some reason, and it was starting to show. 

"It's getting late. We'd better get going." Goku told the two of them. "We'll see you tomorrow." With that everyone left and it was just Bulma and Vegeta. 

"I'm worried." She told him. 

"About what" He asked her. 

"About Rini and Trunks." She said. "I don't want them to be hurt if Rini has to go back where she came from when this is all over." He walked over to Bulma and placed his hand on her shoulder. He leaned his face down and kissed her on the lips. 

"They'll be fine." He said. He stood up and walked towards their bedroom. "You coming?" 

"Yeah, in a minute." She told him. She stood up and walked outside. When she stepped outside, she saw something move in the shadows. She headed over in that direction, curious as to what it was. She walked into the bushes, thinking that it was a cat or something. She didn't see anything and was about to head inside when she saw it again, disappearing around the corner of the building. What was that? She thought. It couldn't have been a cat, it was way too big. As she turned the corner, this huge creature emerged from the shadows. It was black and it had red eyes that glowed in the pale light. There was a sword in its hand. Bulma watched unable to speak as it came towards her. She didn't even have time to cry out as it dove into her body, possessing it to do whatever he wanted. Now I'll be able to get close enough to destroy, and because I'm in her friend, she wouldn't dare hurt me. It thought. Then I'll be rid of her, just like all the rest of those worthless royals. 

The shadow, in Bulma's body, walked into Capsule Corp. and into her bedroom. It made her lay down in the bed with Vegeta. Vegeta looked over as she entered the room. She looked really pale and tired. 

This whole thing must be getting to her. Vegeta thought to himself. He pushed it from his mind and rolled over, putting his arm around her. She didn't even react when he did this. She must really be stressed out if she doesn't even notice that I'm here. Oh well, maybe she'll be feeling better in the morning. 

If I can fool him, I'll be able to fool anyone. He didn't even sense me. The shadow in Bulma's body thought to himself. Fools! This will be even easier than I thought. I'll get her, and then I'll destroy everyone and everything in this whole Universe. There will be only darkness and silence for all of eternity. This is too perfect, even better than I thought it would be. Ha Ha Ha!! 

What's happened to me. I can't move. Bulma thought, fighting against fighting against some invisible force to regain control of her body. This can't be happening to me. I've already been outside of my body in a frog, but now I'm inside and I can't move. She could see where they were going and hear if anything was said, but she couldn't work her vocal cord or control her body. Why are you doing this to me? Get out of me right now you monster! If my husband knew, you'd already be dead! In fact, you probably would've been dead a long time ago. Get out of me! Someone help me please!

****

Okay, that's it for the first 7 chapters. I'll post more ASAP. This was the first fic ever written by me so it is really bad. It's not NEARLY as good as the rest of my stuff. It's too rushed and not descriptive enough. One day I may rewrite this, but until then, this is how it stays. Please review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	2. 

Chapter 8 ****

Rini/Trunks Saga

Rini's Destiny… The Z Warriors?!?!

Chapter 8

Rini walked into the house still in Trunks arms. He walked her to her room and kissed her lightly on the lips outside of her door. Her hair cascaded down her back and the wind coming in through the window blow it over her face. 

"Good night." Trunks said kissing her this time, on the cheek, and then turning and walked the other direction towards his room. Rini opened the door and stepped into the room. She walked over and flopped onto the bed sinking into the blankets. She sighed as she thought of Trunks. He is so dreamy. I think I'm in love. She thought. I can't wait to see him tomorrow. She walked into the closet and pulled out pair of pajamas, and pulled them on. She put her hair back in a loose ponytail, and lay down. As soon as she closed her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep. I love him. She thought as she drifted off to her happy dreams of him. 

"I'm so happy." Rini whispered. "I hope we never have to part." 

"We'll be together forever, my love." Trunks said brushing his lips on hers. "I love you." 

"Oh Trunks, you're too good to me." She said. " We will never be apart." 

They were sitting under the stars. Looking up at the moon, Rini thought of her mother. Oh I wish you were still here. She thought. She leaned her head on his chest and lay in his arms. I never want to leave. 

"I found you, Small Lady!" Someone screamed. "And now you're mine!" 

"Noooo!!" A wail escaped from Rini's throat. "It can't be! It's impossible!" 

She stared in horror as the source of the voice came closer to her. "I have you now!" the voice screamed. 

"Noo! I won't let you hurt her!" Trunks said, stepping in front of Rini. "I'll protect her with my life!" 

"All right, then you will die too!" The voice screamed out. "I think I'll let you go first!" 

"Take your best shot!" He yelled. 

"Trunks nooooo!!!" She wailed, but it was too late, he was sent flying backward into a nearby tree. "Oh Trunks!" She cried, rushing to his side. Somehow, he managed to climb to his feet. 

"Is that your best shot!" He shouted, stepping in front of Rini once again. "Come on! You can do better than that!" 

"Oh? You're not going to turn and run? I guess you have more guts that I thought and soon those guts will be all over the ground!" The voice said. Trunks stood his ground, wiping the blood that trickled out of his mouth. 

"Come on! I'm ready!" Trunks said, standing his ground. "Kill me! I'll protect the Princess until the end of time!" 

With that, the voice shot a blast of energy that went straight through his chest. He fell to the ground, dead. Rini rushed to him and laid his head on her lap. 

"Trunks!!!! Noooooooo!!!!" Tears poured from her eyes and fell onto Trunks face, washing the blood away. "Why'd you have to go and do that! Now what am I gonna do? I don't want to go on without you! I love you!" She screamed out her agony. 

"Who are you?" Rini screamed with tears streaming down her face. 

"I am something that you created. I am...." The voice trailed off.

Chapter 9

Rini's head shot up from the pillow. She was drenched in a cold sweat. She looked around the room and saw that she wasn't in her room. This wasn't her bed. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and sat looking down at the floor, trying to make sense of the dream. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. Four O'clock in the morning? I'd better try to get some sleep. She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted, when there was a knock on the door. Who would be up at this hour? She thought, walking to the door. She opened the door and Bulma stood before her. 

"Bulma?" Rini said, surprised to see her up so early. "Hi, why are you up so early?" She asked, yawning. 

"I thought you might be hungry." Bulma said, there was no emotion on her face at all. She was like a zombie. 

"No thank you. I'm going to go back to sleep." Rini said, closing the door. She walked back over to the bed and lay back down. She laid her head on the pillow and was asleep in a minute. 

When Rini awoke, the morning sunlight filtered through the room, making everything look so perfect. Rini climbed out of bed and quickly put on her clothes. It was noon. I can't believe I slept that long. She thought, pulling on a pair of socks. 

She walked out of her room and headed for the kitchen. She walked through the door and sat down at the table. Bulma sat there sipping her morning coffee. She hadn't even looked up when Rini came in. Rini walked over to the fridge and pulled out an apple. She walked outside, biting into the apple. It was so beautiful this morning. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. 

Just then, a figure appeared in front of her. She fell to the ground at his feet. She covered her face and prepared for the worst. Nothing happened, and she looked up to see Trunks smiling down at her. He reached out his hand and helped her to her feet. 

"Are you almost ready?" He asked. 

"Ready?" A puzzled expression crossed her face. "Ready for what?" 

"Remember." He said, letting out a sigh. "I'm taking you to Tokyo to see if you can find your family." 

"Oh yeah." She said, the memory coming back to her. "I remember now." She didn't say anything about the dream she had had the night before. 

"Come on." He said, pulling her close to him. 

Rini put her arms around him. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked, seeing the nervous look on her face. 

"Umm.." She said. "Yes, I trust you. You saved my life the other day." 

With those few words said, Trunks took off into the air. Rini screamed in fear, when she saw herself soaring above the ground. 

"Ahhh!" She screamed, burying her face in his shoulder. "Don't drop me!" 

"Calm down." He said, calmly. "Take a look around you. This is the most exhilarating experience anyone could ever have." 

"I don't want to look!" She cried. "I'm too scared!" 

"Don't be such a baby!" He scolded, trying to get her to look. "It's beautiful" 

Carefully, Rini peeked over Trunks shoulder. She looked around her, she was soaring above all of her problems. They couldn't get to her way up there. 

"You... You're right, Trunks!" She cried, taking a look around her. "It's beautiful!" 

She turned over so her body was facing the ground. Trunks held her tightly around the waist. She put out her arms, and closed her eyes, feeling the air over her face. 

"Trunks." She said, getting his attention. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"Can you teach me to fly sometime?" She asked, with her eyes still closed. 

"Sure, kid." He said, heading for Tokyo.

Chapter 10

PRIVATE

Shortly after, they landed in the middle of Tokyo. He let go of Rini, and she stood staring at every thing. I know this place. She thought. It looks so familiar. They were in a playground with children all around them. She walked over and sat on the swing. I know! My father used to take me here to play when I was little. I would go on the swings and he would push me, while mom sat on the bench and watched us. She thought. 

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked, breaking into her thoughts. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know where I am." She said, walking towards the street. 

"Where are you going?" Asked Trunks. 

"I'm going to go home." She answered very seriously. "Until I do, I'll never know where or when I am." 

He raced to catch up with her, taking long strides to stay next to her. She was almost running she had to know. As she rounded the corner to Serena's street, she saw an old cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. 

"Luna!" She cried, very much happy to see her old friend. 

"MEOW!!" Said the cat. 

"Luna, I know that's you, you can talk." She said, kind of annoyed. 

"Okay, but who are you? And how do you know my name and that I can talk?" She asked, very puzzled. 

"You don't recognize me?" Rini asked. She quickly pulled her hair up into the pig tail style, just like her mother. "Now do you recognize me?" 

"Princess Serenity?" She asked, looking her over. "It can't be. You died 10 years ago when Queen Serenity was killed." 

Trunks had finally caught up, but hadn't heard Luna call Rini Princess Serenity, and Rini still hadn't said anything. It had to stay a secret. 

"That's impossible! I've been here for only a few days!" She said shocked. "I used the key and must have come into the future, but what can I do?" 

"Uhhh... Rini?! Why is that cat talking?" Trunks said with wide eyes. "And what are you talking about. Are you from the future or something?" 

"I didn't want to say anything, but here goes." She said walking over to a bench and sitting down. Luna came over and jumped into her lap. "It was my fifteenth birthday party, when 'it' came. I don't know who or what it was. My mother ran out of the palace and it grabbed her around the neck. Everyone tried to help her, but one by one, they were all killed. I finally got it to let go of mom, but it was too late, she was dying. She gave me this locket for my birthday, and I was so excited, I had to use it, but it wasn't enough. I had to use the time key to save myself, and this is where I ended up. But that thing followed me and I'm really scared. I don't know what to do." Trunks sat there, staring off into space, in shock over what he had just heard. 

"You have to fight it!" Said Luna. "I can teach you to use the crystal, like I did your mother, you will become Sailor Moon!" 

"Is it going to be enough though?" She asked, doubting herself. "I mean, will I be strong enough to beat this thing?" 

"I can help you." Trunks said, coming out of his trance. "I know how to fight." 

"Great! I'll teach you to use the locket and he can teach you to fight!" Luna suddenly cried out. "You'll become strong enough to beat it!"

Chapter 11

They sat on the bench and Luna told her all about what had happened since she was gone. She told her about the Z-Soldiers and how they had been protecting the Earth when she had 'died'. Trunks told her about the Oozaru, and the Super Saiyans. She was very shocked to hear that there were these things called Dragon Balls, the whole time she was alive and she had never known about it. After a while, it started to get late, so Trunks decided to take her home. He picked her up and held her close to hime while she held Luna. Off they went in the direction of Capsule Corp. 

It was already dark when the three of them walked through the door. Bulma was sitting on the couch staring off into space. 

"What's wrong with mom?" Trunks asked his father in a hushed whisper. 

"I don't know, she's been like this all day." He answered, not sounding worried at all. 

Trunks came in and took the sleeping Rini to her bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed, so as not wake her. He took off her shoes and pulled the blankets up to her chin. He set Luna on the pillow next to Rini's head. Poor old cat. He thought to himself. He walked out of the room and into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to his mother. 

"What's wrong mom?" he asked, looking into her eyes. 

"I'm fine." She answered with no emotion at all. She stood up and walked out of the room, heading towards Rini's room. Now I have you! The shadow inside of Bulma's body thought. Bulma was screaming in her mind, trying to gain control of her body. Why are you doing this! Leave her alone! She's just a kid! She screamed at the monster inside of her body. The shadow just ignored her and kept on walking towards the room. Leave her alone! Get out of me! When my husband finds out, are you going to be sorry! Bulma consistently yelled. Oh would you shuttup already! It barked at her, just making her get louder and more annoying. Why did I have to get in the body of this loud mouth? I should have found someone a little less annoying! 

Bulma's body headed for the door, grasping the handle. It turned the knob and pushed open the door, stepping into the room. She walked over to the bed and picked up the scarf that lay on the floor. She tied a kind of noose with it and slipped it around Rini's neck. Sleep well Princess! It thought to itself. 

-Back in the Living Room-

"What was that all about?" Trunks asked. "I asked her what was wrong and she gets up and walks out of the room." 

"Don't let it get to you." His father told him. "She's like that sometimes." 

Trunks stood up and walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door. He looked in the fridge and pulled out some leftovers from the night before, and sat down at the table. He didn't care that it was cold, he wasn't really hungry anyway. Why didn't she tell us she was the Princess? He asked himself. Didn't she trust us? We took her in and she didn't even tell us where she was from. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. He was so deep into thought that he didn't even hear when his father was talking to him. Suddenly, he felt a huge ki level rise and then disappear. He looked around the room and saw that his father had sensed it too. 

"What was that?" Trunks exclaimed, jumping up, knocking the chair over. Before Vegeta could answer, they both felt it again. "OH NO! IT'S RINI! SHE'S IN TROUBLE!" He yelled. 

He ran towards her room at top speed, his father close behind him. I hope we're not too late! Hold on Rini, we're coming! He thought as they ran towards her room. 

If this place wasn't so big. Vegeta thought. We'd already be there and that thing would be dead. 

When they entered the room, they both gasped at the sight before them.

Chapter 12

Bulma tightened the scarf around Rini's neck, squeezing the life out of her. Rini's eyes flew open, and her hands went to her neck. She couldn't breathe. She looked up and saw a familiar face holding the scarf around her neck. What?! She thought when she saw Bulma standing over her. She grabbed at the scarf, desperate to breathe. She needed air. She saw red spots in front of her eyes and felt her body sink. You can't die!! She heard a voice scream. It was her mother's voice. 

"Mom." She choked out. Again she heard the voice. Open your eyes and fight this thing! Rini dug her nails under the scarf and managed to pull it away from her throat long enough to take in a few short breaths. She gathered all of her anger and sorrow and managed to pull the scarf off. She sucked in the air, filling her lungs, and pulled out the locket. 

"Moon Crystal Power!" She shouted. A bright light flashed and ribbons surrounded her body. In a minute, she stood before Bulma standing in her Sailor Moon outfit. "I am Sailor Moon! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" She yelled out Sailor Moon's famous phase. "Why are you doing this Bulma?" 

"I'm not Bulma." She said calmly. Rini gasped as she realized the truth. 

"Get out of her body right now, you monster!" She yelled at it. 

"As you wish, dear." It responded. Just then, Trunks and Vegeta burst into the room. They were just in time to see the shadow come out of Bulma's body. Bulma started to fall to the floor, but Vegeta rushed over and caught her before she hit the floor. 

"I've got to get Bulma out of here!" Vegeta yelled, and then left the room with Bulma in his arms. Trunks ran over to Rini and stood in front of her. 

"I won't let you hurt her, you monster!" Trunks yelled. 

This is like my dream. Trunks is protecting me. OH NOOOO!! I remember what happened next... Trunks was killed! She thought, jumping in front of Trunks and throwing her arms around his neck. 

"NOO!! I won't let you hurt him!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes as she thought about the dream. She ran to the window and jumped out of it. "Follow me you coward! I'm the one you want! Leave them out of it!" 

The shadow followed her out the window and around the side of the house. I've got to get this thing as far as I can from them. She thought. She ran through the woods, the shadow following close behind her. She didn't see Trunks as he flew above. He swooped down and picked her up, flying as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get Rini as far away from there as he could. 

"Let me go!" She shouted. "It'll kill you! I had a dream, it'll kill you!" 

"I don't care if it kills me, as long as you're alright!" He said. "I love you!" Those three words hit Rini, causing her mouth to drop open. 

"You... you do?!" She said. 

"With all my heart." He whispered to her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the monster was a person. All of the anger and hatred had been thrown at it and now it had become almost human. 

"Wait! Stop!" Rini exclaimed, jumping from his arms. 

"Rini!" He cried, diving for her. He caught her, and put her down on the ground. 

"Who are you!" She demanded. "Tell me the truth!" 

The creature that had been following them, stepped into the pale moonlight. Rini looked at the person who stood before her and gasped. 

"It's impossible!" She said.

Chapter 13

The person that stood before Rini was Wicked Lady. 

"It...it...it's im..im..impossible." Rini stammered. "You're me?!" 

"That's right Princess." She said. "You became me, when you became Queen." 

"But, why are you trying to kill me?" She asked. 

"I'm trying to kill you, so you will not become me." She said. "I still have good deep down, but the evil is so overwhelming I can't control what I'm doing. It controls me." She said and suddenly, she seemed to snap out of the sort of trance she had been in. 

She's fighting! Rini thought. She's fighting against the evil that possesses her. Just like I did when Sailor Moon saved me. 

"I finally know what I have to do!" She cried, pulling the crystal out of the locket and holding it up in the air. She concentrated on what her mother had taught her. I have to heal her. She thought. If I don't, the future is as good as gone. Her sailor outfit disappeared and she stood before Wicked Lady in her princess dress, her hair up the same as her mother's, the crescent moon on her forehead glowing bright. 

"You don't have to do this." She said. "You can't. You're the future queen. I know there is a good side of you, I'm that good side, please come back from that place you are in." 

Wicked Lady felt something changing within her. She felt warmth deep within, she knew where she belonged and she knew that she was the only hope for a future. 

Trunks ran to Rini, he placed his hands over her and was engulfed in the white light that surrounded them. He concentrated his energy into the crystal. 

"Princess, I will always protect you." He said. "Always." 

Wicked Lady felt the warmth spread throughout her whole body, engulfing her in the white light. 

"Thank you Princess!" She cried out and disappeared. "You saved your future, but I'm sorry to say, that your parents weren't saved." 

Rini fell to the ground with Trunks lying next to her. After a few minutes, Trunks eyes opened and he sat up, picking Rini up and laid her across his lap. 

"Rini?! Rini wake up." He whispered. Rini groaned and opened her eyes. 

"Is it over?" She asked. 

"Yeah, she's gone." He said. "Who was that? She looked like you." 

"That was me." She said. "From the future. I have to leave now." 

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked, feeling sorrow set in. 

"Yes, one day we will meet again." She answered. 

"What about your parents? She said that they were still gone." he asked. 

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine." She said, standing up and pulling out the time key. "Remember? You told me about the Dragon Balls. I'll save them with those." 

"I'll miss you." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips. 

"I promise, we will meet again." She said. She used the key and disappeared into a black hole. "Until we meet again..."

****

Okay, that was part two of "Rini's Destiny… the Z Warriors" keep an eye out for the sequel "Rini/Trunks Saga: We Meet Again" Please review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] don't be lazy *kawaii puppy-dog eyes*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	3. 

Love Will See Us Through ****

Rini/Trunks Saga

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. This is the sequel to my fanfic "Rini/Trunks Saga: Rini's Destiny… The Z Warriors?!?!" I suggest you read that one first if you want to have any clue as to what is happening. Anyway, this was only the second fic I ever wrote (in my first trilogy) so it's not that great. But hey, it's pretty good for a first fic I think. I read it through and reedited it cuz I missed a lot of stuff when writing it originally *blushes* Anywho, tell me what you think k?

We Meet Again

Chapter 1

"Rini! Are you ready to go?" Queen Serenity's voice rang out through the palace. 

"Coming mother!" She yelled back. It had been almost eleven years since she had met Trunks and she still thought about him all the time. It was really hard at first, but she knew she would see him again. She had come home and used the Dragon Balls to bring back everyone Wicked Lady had killed. She was 26 now and still wore her hair like her mother. She looked up to her mother so much, she was her role model. She had been so proud when Rini had defeated Wicked Lady and brought them all back. 

"Oh Rini! We're all so proud of you." Her mother said. "I never doubted that you would find a way. We love you so much." She ran to Rini, throwing her arms around her daughter's waist, crying into her hair. 

She remembered this and it brought a tear to her eye that she quickly wiped away. That's the past. I'll find him really soon. She thought. I can feel it. She picked her suitcase and walked out of her room. I guess I won't be in here for a while. She thought as she left her room for the last time. I have so many memories about this place, I can't believe I'm leaving. 

She walked into the living room and set down her suitcase, next to the rest of her luggage. Her parents were standing in front of her. She walked over and gave both of them a hug. 

"I'll see you in a few months." She told them. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She added, when she saw her mother open her mouth. She knew what was coming, the usual tearful goodbye. 

"Please, take care of yourself." She said. She kissed Rini on the cheek. "Promise?" 

"Promise." Rini said, they had been so much closer after her mother had been brought back to life. 

"You make sure you write once in a while so your mother isn't too worried." Her father told her, picking up her bags and taking them out to the taxi that was waiting. "We'll miss ya kid." 

After all of the good-bye's, Rini climbed into the back of the cab. She was on her way to the airport. I can't wait! She thought. This is so exciting, going to school in America. America! She couldn't believe it, she'd always wanted to go to America and see what it was like. 

The drive took about twenty minutes because of traffic. The cab pulled up to the curb and helped her unload her bags onto a luggage rack. She paid the driver and went inside. She took her luggage in and tagged it and went to her entrance to the plane. She was early, there were only a few people, and one of them had light purple hair and blue eyes. He looks really familiar. She thought. He looks kind of like Trunks, but that's impossible. Why would he be flying on an airplane to America? He knows how to fly. 

She pushed the thought from her mind and took out a book from her bag. She tried to concentrate on reading the book, but she wanted to go over to him and ask what his name was. For about a half an hour, she tried to read her book, glancing every now and then in his direction. Just forget about it. She screamed at herself. It's not him, he would have noticed you be now. 

After a while they announced that there was going to be a 2-hour delay. The plane was having engine trouble. Rini let out a long sigh, and stood up. She walked over into the mall that was attached and bought herself a can of pop. I wonder if that was he. She thought to herself. It sure did look like him. She bought another book and headed back over to the chair to wait for the plane. 

She still didn't go over to him. She was afraid that if it wasn't him, she would be so embarrassed and then she would be depressed because she had gotten her hopes up. She just didn't want to be disappointed. 

"Trunks!" Rini heard a woman call out. She saw the young man's head turn toward the voice. "You forgot this!" 

Rini saw a beautiful young girl running towards him, holding a bag. 

No! She thought, feeling jealous. That better not be his girlfriend.

Chapter 2

She watched in silent horror as a girl about his age ran up to him, handing him the bag. She was beautiful, with her long legs and her long shining brown hair. Her eyes sparkled when she saw him. It looked like he was really happy to see her too. 

"Thanks." He said. "I owe you one." He said kissing her on the cheek. Rini felt her face grow warm from her anger and sorrow. She had waited for 11 years to find him and he has a girlfriend? I don't think so! Rini thought, setting down her book and walking towards him. When she was a few steps away from him, they were called to board the plane. 

Oh well, I'll see him on the plane. She thought. At least she won't be around. Rini grabbed her book and her bag and walked over to board the plane. They took her ticket and lead her to her First Class seat. She stowed her luggage and sat down in her seat. A few minutes later, Trunks boarded the plane and was seated next to her. She blushed when she saw him. She felt like she was only fifteen again. He's so cute! She thought. 

"Hi. My name is Trunks." He said, taking his seat next to Rini. "What's your name?" 

"Uhh..." She said blushing like a middle schooler, she couldn't work her vocal cords. He must not recognize me. She thought. He looked at her. 

"Have we met? You look familiar." he said. "Like someone I met in a dream. Listen to me, I'm not making sense, or course we've never met before." 

But we have met before! She silently screamed. Please remember me! She silently urged. 

"My name is uhh... Serena." She said, wanting to know if he did remember her. 

"Why are you headed to America?" He asked, making small talk. 

"I'm going to go to a college there." She said, feeling proud of her accomplishment. "They are paying the tuition and everything, all I to do is pay for food and for books." 

"Wow! That's great!" He said. "How long are you staying?" 

"For now, I'm only staying for a few months, you know, long enough to take a few class they don't have in Japan." She said. "I don't really know if I could stay away from my family for any longer than that." 

"A few months is better than never, right?" He said. 

"Yeah, I guess so. I've always wanted to see the world, and what better place to start than America." She said. "Why are you going to America?" 

"I'm going to go and visit someone. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I would see her there." He answered, kind of day dreaming. 

Could he be talking about me? Rini thought. I mean, I was a lot younger then, I was only 15, so maybe he doesn't recognize me. 

They talked for a few more minutes and then it was time to take off. Rini was kind of nervous, she had never flown in an airplane before. She started to fidget, she fingered the necklace that her mother had given her the year before. It was very beautiful. It was a gold heart locket, on a gold chain. Inside of the locket, there was a picture of her and all of her friends and the other one was of her and her parents when she was really young. It was before she went back to the past and met Sailor Moon for the first time and now she was Sailor Moon. 

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked, seeing how nervous she was. "Haven't you ever flown before?" 

"I've flown before, but it wasn't in an airplane." She said, hoping that maybe that would jog his memory. "It was a long time ago though." 

"It's not that bad." Trunks said. "You feel free, when you are high above everything. At least, I do." 

The plane moved out to the runway and began to speed up. Rini griped the seat arms and closed her eyes. She plane moved faster and she squeezed her eyes closed even tighter.

Chapter 3

The plane sped up and finally after a minute or two, left the ground. Rini opened one eye and realized that they were off the ground. 

"That was it?" She said, surprised. "That wasn't bad at all. Actually, it was kind of fun. I wouldn't mind doing that again." 

"I told you so." He said. "It's fun." 

Just then, the Flight Attendant came over the PA and said that the in flight movie was about to begin. The screen came down from above. Rini decided that if she took a nap, maybe the time on the flight would be shorter. She asked the lady for a pillow and laid her seat back. After a few minutes, she fell into a deep sleep. 

"Rini! Don't go!" Trunks screamed, running to try and stop her, but she couldn't stop. Something was calling her and she had to find out what it was. 

She pushed Trunks aside and kept on moving, toward this strange light coming out of a black hole. 

This is my destiny. She thought. I must go to it. She kept on walking. She finally came to it, Trunks was still trying to pull her back. 

"You can't go!" He screamed, holding onto her shoulders. 

She shrugged him off and jumped into the black hole. It closed up behind her and Trunks was left all alone. 

Rini was flying, flying through an endless sea of stars. She heard a voice. 

"It is your destiny." It said to her. "Come and fulfill your destiny." 

She was floating, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the voice that called out to her. I have to go to her. Rini thought. I must keep on going. 

She concentrated even harder and when she opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a destroyed city. The buildings weren't even buildings, but piles of rubble. She looked around at the destruction around her. What is this place. She thought. It can't be Tokyo. Can it? She walked towards the center of the city and saw the remains of the palace. Her home. It was destroyed, just like everything else in this place. 

She walked over to where her room had been and started to pick through the rubble. She found a bear, a bear that she had gotten when she was sick. She was only a child, but she remembered. She had a temperature and her mother didn't know what to do, so she took her to the hospital. The people there were so nice. They gave her medicine that made her feel better, and her mother had come into the room with the bear, to cheer her up. She clutched the bear to her chest, which brought tears to her eyes. This happened 11 years ago, but it's different, this time, I can't change it, it's too late. 

I can't let this happen! She thought. Whoever did this will pay. But then, she remembered that she had left Trunks behind. She was in the wrong time or place, she could still prevent this from happening somehow. 

A man appeared in front of her with a black cape covering his face and shoulders. All you could see was his hands. 

"So Small Lady, you have come to accept your destiny. You will join me." Wise Man told her. 

"No! I'll never join you. You won't get me to join you without a fight!" She yelled, feeling anger begin to form deep within. "I will fight, and destroy you for good! This time, you won't be coming back!" 

He seized her by the shoulders, holding to her tight, so she couldn't try to hit him. 

"You will join me, and we will rule an endless universe of silence." He said, tightening his grip.

Chapter 4

Rini's eyes shot open. She quickly looked around her and saw that Trunks was staring at her. 

"Nightmare?" He asked. 

"That was beyond a nightmare, that was a 'night horror'" She said, finally starting to calm down. "I'm glad it was only a dream." 

She couldn't help thinking about Trunks. About when they were together. It may have only been for a little while, but it was special. And she was upset because Trunks didn't remember it. 

"Maybe if you talk about it, you'd feel better." He said, with concern in his voice. 

"No, that's okay. I don't really want to talk about it." She said. Because you were in it. She thought. 

"We'll be there in about a hour." He told her. 

"Really? I slept that long?" She asked surprised. 

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were going to sleep the whole time." He said with a smile. "It's be nice cause these movies really suck." 

"Yeah? What's playing?" She asked. 

"Some movie with girls fighting evil in sailor outfits with mini skirts." He said laughing as the girl with long blond pigtails was hit in the face with a tennis ball. "It's pretty funny. That girl with the pig tails keeps on getting knocked over or hit in the face." 

Rini chuckled when she saw the girl fall over. She knew who they were and laughed at her mother, Sailor Moon. 

An hour later, the plane landed and this time Rini didn't freak out like she had during the take off. She was still a little shaken up by that dream she had had. What if it is a premonition? What if it really comes true? Crazy thoughts flew through her head. She stood up and everyone got off of the plane. 

Rini went and picked up her things and was heading out to the front to find the person that was supposed to pick her up. She looked around and saw a man in a uniform, holding up a sign with her name on it. She started towards him when a man grabbed the bag she was holding. 

"Hey! Come back here!" She yelled chasing after him. 

Trunks heard someone yell and then a man ran by holding a woman's bag. Hey! That guy stole her bag! Trunks thought running after him at a fast pace. He caught up to the guy easy, using his Saiyan speed. He tackled the man to the ground and held him there until security arrived. The woman that came to claim the bag was the one he had sat next to on the plane. 

"Oh! It's you!" He said, looking into her ruby red eyes. "Here you are." He handed her the bag. 

"Thank you." She said, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him. She had totally forgotten that Trunks didn't remember her. Pulling away from him abruptly she said. "I'm sorry. It's just, that bag had all of my valuables in it, that's why I carried it with me on the plane." 

"You're welcome." he said. She turned and saw that the man with the sign was gone. 

"Oh no." She cried, catching Trunks attention. "My ride left. Oh man, shoot!" 

"I can give you a ride somewhere. I don't really have a place that I need to go to." He said motioning to a man holding a sign with Trunks Briefs written neatly across it. 

"Are you sure?" She asked. 

"Of course I'm sure. You can't just stay here, and I won't feel right if I left you here because you probably wouldn't be able to find a cab." he answered.

Chapter 5

The driver lead Rini and Trunks outside to a limo that was waiting by the curb. 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked. 

"Of course I'm sure." He answered. The driver opened the back door and Rini climbed in, followed by Trunks. The door was closed behind them and the driver put their luggage in the trunk of the limo. "So where are you headed?" 

"I have to go to the University." She answered. 

"Driver, take us to the University." He said over the speaker to the driver. 

"Where exactly are you staying?" She asked. 

"Actually, I'm not really sure. I kind of came here on the spur of the moment." He told her. "I had this feeling that I would meet this girl I used to know." 

Is he talking about me? Rini asked herself. She didn't know what to think, she was so confused. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't, she had to figure it out for himself. 

There's something about this girl. She reminds me of Rini, but that's impossible. He thought. It has to be her, though. It looks just like her except she is a lot older. What a minute! Rini was from the past, so this must be her! I've found you, my Princess! 

"Do your friends call you Rini?" He asked, trying not to show any sign that he remembered. He wanted to make sure it was her first. He saw a huge smile cross her lips and she threw her arms around his neck. 

"I knew you hadn't forgotten! It's been 11 years, I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much!" She cried trying to hold back her tears. 

"Rini? It's really you?" He asked, puzzled. 

"Yes! It's me! I've missed you so much!" She cried into his shoulder. He took her by the shoulders and looked down into her eyes. 

"My Princess." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her so sweet. 

Rini lay in his arms, never wanting to leave. They were coming up on the University. The driver pulled into the campus and to the girl's dorm. 

"I don't want you to leave." She said looking up into his eyes. 

"Don't worry. I'll come and see you later tonight after you get settled in." He said, helping her with her bags. "I have to find an apartment so I'm not staying in a hotel, those can be really expensive." 

"Okay, then. I'll see you tonight." She said kissing him lightly on the lips. Trunks walked back to the car and climbed in the back. 

"Tonight at 7:00. OK?" He said. 

"OK!" She said. "I'll see you then." 

She walked into her room and began to unpack. Two girls walked into the room and greeted her warmly. 

"Hi!" One said. "My name is Michelle and this is Sarah. What's your name?" 

"Rini." She answered, pulling her princess dress out of her bag and hanging it up in her part of the closet. 

"That's a really pretty dress." Michelle said. "Where did you get it?" 

"It was my mother's. She insisted that I brought it in case I had to go somewhere fancy." 

"Well, I'd say that is fancy." Said Sarah. "I don't even think I wore something that fancy to my mom's wedding." 

They told her about themselves and Rini told them about her. They were surprised to learn that Rini was the Moon Princess that they had heard about. They had seen her mother on TV and stuff, but Rini had been young then, and Queen Serenity had tried to hide her daughter, she knew how the press could be. 

Just then Rini felt something. She wasn't sure what it was. She had never felt anything like it before. It was strong and she could feel evil power radiating from whatever it was. Sarah and Michelle noticed that she was concentrating on something, so they stopped talking. 

It was coming towards them. Rini could feel it. It was coming for her. Just then, the window burst, sending glass all over the room. A monster stood in front of her with long horns and an black upside down, crescent moon on it's forehead. Sarah and Michelle were so surprised by the sudden burst, that they both fainted. Rini pulled out her locket and held it above her head. 

"Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled. Ribbons surrounded her body and in a minute, she stood before a monster in her mom's sailor suit. 

"I am Sailor Moon!" She cried.

Chapter 6

"I will right wrong and triumph over evil! And that means you!" She shouted. The monster turned and jumped out of the window. Sailor Moon followed it, jumping down to the street below. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"It's time for you to become one of us Small Lady." The monster yelled. 

"What?! I'll never become one of you!" She yelled. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" She yelled using the Moon Scepter. 

"You'll be one of us soon!" The monster screamed as it turned into moon dust. 

"Moon dust!" She shouted as the monster was destroyed. 

She changed back and rushed to her room where her new friends were unconscious on the floor. 

"Wake up." She cried picking up Michelle's head and laying it in her lap. She managed to lift both of them up and lay them in their beds. Oh well, they'll be fine. She thought. But something worries me. Where did that thing come from? Why did it have that crescent moon on its forehead? Sailor Moon defeated Wise Man years ago, how can that monster have the symbol? These thoughts raced through her head. She didn't even hear the doorbell ring. 

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Trunks said when he walked in the door. "Rini? Where are you?" 

"Trunks! You're early." Rini said greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. 

"I felt something really weird. It was a ki level, but it was different that a normal one. It was like, it had been dead or something." 

"There was a monster here, but I turned it into moon dust." She said. "But the weird thing was, Sailor Moon beat it a long time ago. Somehow it rose from the dead and attacked me." 

"That's really weird." He said. "Let's just forget about it for now and have a good time." 

"OK. I'll go and change my clothes." She said, going into the bathroom and changing into a really cute tight pink dress. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and pulled her hair up into her normal pig tail hairstyle, just like her mother. 

In a few minutes, she was ready to go. 

"I really hate to leave them alone, but I can't stay." She said, quickly writing a note and heading out the door. 

Trunks led her out to the limo that was waiting and opened the door for her. "After you." He said politely. 

They went to dinner and then a movie. After the movie, they stopped at a small ice cream parlor and sat down to talk. Rini told him all about her life since they had met and he told her about everything that had happened the past year that he was apart from her. 

Rini had a wonderful time and didn't ever want it to end, but she had class in the morning so she had to go back. They drove into the University and dropped Rini off. Trunks walked her to the door and kissed her on the lips at the door. 

"Good night Princess." He said. 

"Good night, my Prince." She said. "Until tomorrow." 

Trunks turned and walked slowly down the hall and back out to the car. Rini sighed and turned to go into her room. 

"Who was that?" Michelle asked. "He was hot!" 

"That's Trunks. My boyfriend." She answered. 

"Does he have a friend, or a brother?" Asked Sarah, drooling over him as well. 

"Well, he does have a friend." She said. 

"When can we meet him?" Michelle asked getting really excited. 

"Well, he kind of lives in Japan." She answered. 

Both girls' faces dropped. They were disappointed, but what could she say. It was true and there was nothing she could do to change the fact that all of her friends were in Japan.

****

That's it for the first part of it. Please review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] don't be lazy, it doesn't take THAT long to write a nice review *pouty eyes* *most kawaii ChibiPoky-chan eyes ever* Pwease?

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	4. 

Chapter 7 ****

Rini/Trunks Saga

We Meet Again

Chapter 7

The three girls were up for a few more minutes so Rini could tell them about her date. Rini yawned. 

"I'm tired." She said, walking over to her dresser, pulling out a shirt and a pair of shorts. "Do you girls mind if I go to bed?" 

"No, of course not. You're probably really tired because of the time change." Sarah said. Rini said goodnight and walked into her room, turning off the light. 

Rini… A voice whispered. 

"Huh... Who are you?" She asked trying to be quiet so her friends didn't hear her. 

You have to save me! The voice called. 

"Where are you?" She asked. "I'll help you if I know where you are." 

Please, help me. The voice pleaded. 

"Wait!" She shouted, but the voice had faded away. Rini couldn't go to sleep, she had to find out where that voice was coming from. 

She got up and changed into normal clothes. She opened her window and jumped onto the fire escape, careful not to make a lot of noise. She climbed down quietly, jumping to the ground at the bottom. She stayed low and in the shadows, she didn't want anyone to see her, especially her roommates. I have to find out who that was. She thought. I have to help her. Her hair billowed behind her, shining in the pale moonlight. She didn't know where she was going, but an instinct deep inside was telling her to keep on going until she found out. 

When she finally stopped to take a break, she was deep into a dark forest. She found a small stream and splashed some water on her face. She cupped her hands and took a drink of the cool water. It felt so good running down her throat that she didn't even see the woman that came up behind her. The lady laid her hand on Rini's shoulder, causing her to jump. Rini spun around, facing the woman. She was beautiful, with long blond hair that blew in the wind, and she was wearing a white dress. She looked like a spirit or something. She was really pale and her skin had a slight glow to it. 

"Who are you?" Rini asked. "Are you the one that called me here?" 

"Yes my dear." She answered in a sweet voice. "I've come to warn you that you cannot change your destiny." 

"What are you talking about? My future?" Rini asked very confused. 

"When the time comes, even if it is not how you want it, you cannot change it." She repeated, her voice began to fade away and so did her face. 

"Wait! Where're you going?" She asked running towards the woman. "Please tell me what you mean!" It was too late, the figure of the woman disappeared. 

"What am I gonna do now?" Rini said outloud to herself. She started to walk back to her dorm, deep in her own thoughts. She didn't even realize that she went in through the front door of the dorm. 

"Where've you been?" Sarah asked her. "We didn't even know you left." 

"Yeah, really! Were you out with that really hot guy you were with earlier? Trunks was his name?" Michelle asked nudging Rini with her elbow. 

"No, it was nothing like that. I just needed some fresh air, so I took a walk." Rini said, walking to her room. She couldn't get the woman's words out of her head. You cannot change your destiny. The sweet voice kept on repeating in her head.

Chapter 8

The next morning, Rini woke up early and started to get ready for her first day in an American college. Her roommates' were still asleep, they didn't have any classes until later on that day. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and pulled her shiny pink hair back in a high ponytail. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, and when she was done, she picked up her bag and was out the door. She walked down the street to the bookstore and bought the books she needed for her classes, she bought them used because it was a lot cheaper. She walked out of the store and headed in the direction of her first class. 

Can't be late. She thought to herself. Especially on the first day. She walked into her classroom before anyone else and introduced herself to the professor. 

"Hi, my name in Rini. I'm a new student." She said bowing before him. He looked at her funny and realized that she wasn't from America. 

"Very nice to meet you Rini." He said taking her hand, it was her first hand shake. She remembered from English class that that's the way they introduced themselves. All of the other students started to file into the room and sat in the desks behind her. She walked up and took her seat next to a girl with straight black hair that was shoulder length. The girl didn't say anything, she just stared at Rini, with her coal black eyes. Rini didn't say anything, she tried to ignore this girl that was staring at her. 

Rini barely made it through the class, it was so boring. She was heading for her dorm, when out of nowhere, something swooped down and scooped her up. 

She gasped. She looked at the person that held her and realized that she was in Trunks arms. 

"You scared me." Rini said, letting out a sigh of relief. 

"Sorry, I would have just walked up to you, but I thought that you shouldn't have to walk. You're a princess, so your royal feet should not have to touch the dirty ground." He said teasing her. 

"How sweet of you." She replied using the same dramatic tone. "What're you doing here?" 

"I thought I'd take you out to lunch." He said, blushing a little. "Whatta ya say?" 

"I'd love to." She said kissing him lightly on the lips. 

He took her to an outdoor cafe, it was really warm out and Rini was a little jumpy after being stuck in that boring class for hours. 

"So. How was your first class?" He asked. 

"It was really boring. All he did was talk the whole time, and he is really boring." Rini said, making a face. Trunks started to laugh and didn't stop for a few minutes. 

"What?" She asked. "It wasn't that funny." 

"It was just the expression on your face." He said, still chuckling. When he finally clamed down, their food was there. Rini watched as Trunks scarfed his down in seconds. She was guilty of eating like that too, but not to the same extent. He finished his first and ordered seconds and thirds. She watched him order his third and she was still not done with her first plate. 

"Wow." It was all she could say. After they were done eating, Rini couldn't help but think of that woman she had seen. 

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked, sensing there was something wrong. Rini couldn't help it, she had to tell Trunks. She told him about the voice and the woman. He was shocked. Rini stood up and took a step towards him, sitting in the chair next to him. 

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked when she had finished. 

"I don't know. I don't understand what is going on." She said. The two of them walked down the street and into the park that was around the corner. Trunks had his arm around her shoulder and the two of them didn't say anything. Just then, Rini saw something move through the bushes out of the corner of her eye. 

"What was that?" She cried out, pulling away from Trunks. He sensed it, but he couldn't pinpoint it. 

"I can't find it!" He yelled in frustration. 

It jumped out in front of the two of them and Rini gasped at whom she saw before her.

Chapter 9

"Rubius!" Rini screamed. "How can you be alive! Sailor Moon beat you years ago!" A low chuckle escaped his throat. 

"So Small Lady. How have you been?" He said, an evil smile spread across his face. "It's been a long time. In fact, you were still just a kid when I saw you last." 

"Rini?! How is that guy?" Trunks asked, giving him a nasty look. 

"That's Rubius. He tried to destroy the planet a long time ago, but Sailor Moon beat him." Rini said in a low whisper. 

"Come on Small Lady, are you going to join us, or am I gonna have to kill you?" Rubius said. "It's your choice." Trunks started to power up. 

"I won't let you hurt her!" He screamed. 

"Trunks no!" She screamed, jumping in front of him. The dream had come back, she didn't want him to fight because he had died in the dream. "Moon Crystal POWER!" 

She waved her hand over the crystal, and ribbons surrounded her. In a minute, she stood before Rubius in her sailor suit. "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" She yelled out the famous lines. 

Rubius lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. Trunks ran over and jumped in front of her protectively. Rini stood up and pushed past Trunks. 

"Stay back Trunks!" She yelled over her shoulder. She ran after Rubius and took out the Moon Scepter. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" She shouted, pointing the beam of moons at Rubius. Rubius screamed in pain and put his hands on his stomach where the beam had hit him. 

"Is that all you've got." He said wincing in pain. "Come on!" 

He stood up and shook off the pain he felt. He gathered some negative energy in the palm of both of his hands. He started to laugh as the power grew. Rini stopped and stood in a fighting stance. Trunks stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder. 

"This'll stop you, Sailor Moon!" He shouted, hurling the energy ball straight at Rini. Rini stood her ground, not moving. She saw Trunks jump in front of her, and he simply slapped the ball of energy away like it was nothing. 

"Huh?!" Rini and Rubius said at the same time. 

"That's impossible!" Rubius shouted. "Till next time!" He said disappearing into thin air. 

"How did you do that?" Rini asked after Rubius left. 

"It was easy. You remember how my friends were going to train you?" Trunks asked, Rini nodded her head. "Well, that's what we were going to teach you." 

"I have to get home and tell my mother what happened. She needs to know." Rini said, suddenly thinking of her mother. 

"But what about school?" Trunks asked. 

"I don't care about school, this is much more important!" She yelled running in the direction of the dorm to pack her bags. She burst into the dorm room, still in her sailor outfit, and started to pull out whatever she could carry. She left most of her clothes but took everything that might be useful. 

"Who are you?" Someone in the room screamed. Rini turned around and saw Michelle standing behind her, holding up a baseball bat. "Why are you going through Rini things?" 

"Michelle?! It's me!" Rini said taking a step back from her.

Chapter 10

"Michelle? It's me, Rini." Rini said trying not to sound worried. 

"You are not!" She screamed. "You're a thief! I'm calling the police!" Rini looked at herself and finally realized that she was still in her sailor suit. She quickly changed out of it and took her hair down. 

"Michelle! It's me!" Rini shouted spinning her around. 

"What!? Why were you dressed like that?" She asked, very confused. 

"I'll tell you someday, but I have to go back to Tokyo. I'm going to leave most of my stuff here though. You can pack it up or whatever." Rini said running out the door. 

Rini ran down to the street below and jumped into Trunks arms. Michelle watched from the window as her friend took off. Wow! I didn't know they could fly! Michelle thought to herself. 

It only took them a little over an hour to fly back to Tokyo. When they arrived, they headed straight for the palace. Rini ran through the gates with Trunks close behind her. 

"Mother!" She screamed. "Something terrible has happened! Where are you?" 

Rini ran through the palace looking for her parents. Where are they? She thought, running to her mother's chambers. She pushed open the door and saw her mother lying on the bed. She ran to her mother's side and gently shook her. 

"Mother. Wake up." She whispered, seeing her father on the other side of her. "Wake up." She said a little louder. Her mother wouldn't wake up. "Wake up!" She screamed shaking her mother. 

Rini realized that they had been there and had used their power to make the Royal family go into a deep sleep. She ran out of the room and out of the palace. She ran down the streets to find that everyone was asleep. Not again! She thought, hearing Trunks voice behind her. 

"Rini!" He shouted running to her. "Come on, we have to see if my parents are all right." He had seen that everyone was asleep and wanted to see if it affected his family too. 

He scooped her up and flew in the direction of Capsule Corp. In a few minutes, they came to Capsule Corp. The two of them burst through the door and ran through the house searching for his family. They didn't find them there, so they flew to Goku's house. Trunks pushed open the door and ran inside. Everyone was seated around the table, except Vegeta who was too good to eat with the rest of them. They were all asleep, just like everyone else. 

Then Rini and Trunks both heard this really strange and beautiful music. It was so soothing, it made Trunks want to go to sleep. Rini held her head up high, she wasn't affected by the music. 

"What's wrong Trunks?" She asked as he fell to the ground. "Trunks?!" 

She fell to her knees next to him and put his head in her lap. "Trunks! Don't go to sleep! I need your help!" She screamed, but he was so tired, he couldn't open his eyes. 

"Trunks NOOO!" She screamed when he didn't wake up. She laid him down and ran out of the house. She ran as fast as she could. She had to find out where that music was coming from. She was headed for the palace, but then realized how impossible that was. She found a road and took a young woman from a capsule car, laying her in another one that was on the road. She jumped into the car and headed for Tokyo. I have to find out where that is coming from! She thought. It has to be stopped, and I'm the only one left to do it! 

At the same time, Rubius and Wise Man were preparing for her arrival. 

"Is everything ready?" Wise Man asked. 

"Everything is as you ordered it, my master." Rubius replied.

Chapter 11

The air car raced toward Tokyo, going as fast as it possibly could. Rini sat in the driver's seat and concentrated on the road. I have to do something! She thought. I can't let this happen to me and my friends and family! She saw the city loom in front of her, and she pushed down even harder on the gas petal, sending another burst of speed. She flew through the streets, swerving to miss all of the cars that sat, unmoving, in the street. She was heading for the palace. 

After a few minutes, she stood before the palace, but she didn't enter. She knew they were waiting for her, she could feel it. 

"Come on out you cowards!" She screamed, standing her ground. 

"As you wish, Small Lady. So we meet again at last." Wise Man said appearing in front of her. 

"What do you want from me?!" She demanded. 

"You will join us Small Lady." He said calmly. Rubius appeared behind him, an evil smirk crossed his lips. 

"You will help us become more powerful than anyone in the universe." Rubius said, his smirk grew bigger. "We will rule the universe, the three of us." 

Wise Man used his power to pick up Rini. She fought, but with no luck. 

"Let me go you coward! Are you afraid to fight me?!" Rini shouted. 

"You cannot change your destiny, it lies with us." Wise Man said. 

My destiny?! She thought. That lady came and told me that. But how? How could she have known this was going to happen. Rini couldn't push these thoughts from her mind. She felt like something was closing in on her, but she couldn't do anything about it. 

"Your mother is dead." Wise Man said. "You are the new Queen just like you've always wanted it. She never loved you, she pretended to love you." 

"It's not true." Rini choked out. "My mother loved me very much." 

"You were always a disappointment to her. Everything you did wasn't good enough for her." Wise Man continued, hypnotizing Rini with his lies. "When you went off to college, she was glad to see you go. She never wanted to see you again. You're just a failure in her eyes." 

"It can't be true, but I can't tell if it is, or if it is just a lie." Thoughts were spinning through Rini's head and she couldn't figure out which ones were true and which ones were fake. 

"She was glad to see you go. When you came to help your mother last time, how did she repay you. She treats you like a little kid. She yells at you all the time, and this was just one of the worst ones. When you came back from the future, she grounded you for using the crystal." 

"It can't be. My mother loves me, I'm everything to her." Rini's head was spinning. She was so confused. 

"Your father is the same way." Wise Man continued. "You came home a minute late from the movies, with a few of your friends, and what does he do? He doesn't let you go out with your friends for a month." 

"NOOO!!!" She wailed. "It's not! They love me! They wouldn't!" 

"They would. They would do anything to get rid of you." Wise Man said. "They're the ones that made you leave and go to school. They didn't want you here. They sent you away so they could be alone, for once. They don't love you, they never did." 

"NOOO!! IT IS TRUE!!!" She screamed. "MY PARENTS HAVE ALWAYS HATED ME!!!!" 

Rini felt herself changing. Her hair went up into the hairstyle just like her mothers and grew longer, touching the ground. She grew taller and black ribbons swirled around her body. She was released from the invisible force and stood before Wise Man as Wicked Lady. 

"We meet Again." Wise Man said, seeing Wicked Lady before him. 

"Yes, and no one will ever see that wishy washy Small Lady again." Wicked Lady said.

****

That's it for "Rini/Trunks Saga: We Meet Again" Keep an eye out for the third story in the series called "Rini/Trunks Saga: Wicked Lady Takes Over". Anyway, please review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]. ChibiPoky-chan would be bery happy *turns chibi* Pwease revwiew our stowy? *pouts* *sniffle* Pwease? *tears in eyes* Poky-chan: Now you've done it *slaps forehead* She's not gonna stop crying til we gets lots of reviews so please for my hearing… REVIEW!!!

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	5. 

Love Will See Us Through ****

Rini/Trunks Saga

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, if I did, I'd be rich. Anyway, this is the third story in my first fanfiction ever written. I know it's not the best fanfiction but it turned out ok for a first try ne? Please say it did. Anyway, on with the story… 

Wicked Lady Takes Over

Chapter 1

Wicked Lady stood before Wise Man awaiting his orders. She had changed, she was evil, but deep down, Small Lady was still there. 

"Get the Silver Imperium Crystal, and destroy it." Wise Man said, giving her orders. 

"Yes master." She said in an evil voice. "I will obey your every command." 

Wicked Lady walked slowly into the palace and into the room where the Queen kept the Silver Imperium Crystal. She walked over and picked up the crystal, and looked at it. It was beautiful. A voice in her head told her not to destroy it, but she just ignored it. She walked out of the palace holding the crystal. Instead of destroying it, she held it above her head and shouted. 

"Moon Crystal Healing!" It was just an impulse; she didn't know what she was doing. 

"What're you doing!" Shouted Wise Man. 

She didn't answer, but the power poured over Wise Man and Rubius. Rubius walked towards her, but was thrown back when the power hit him. The real Rini had taken over Wicked Lady's body, but she wasn't strong enough to change back. Wise Man and Rubius screamed in pain as the power ripped through their bodies. Both of them turned to moon dust. 

A doorway opened and Rini forced her way into it. She had to go to the past, but she didn't know how long she would have control over her body. She pushed her way through the black hole and appeared in Crystal Tokyo. She was too weak and couldn't hold the control over her body. Wicked Lady took over and she was forced back. She had the Silver Imperium Crystal, but she was too weak to use it. She was a prisoner in her own body. 

Wicked Lady created an illusion, outside of the palace. She saw Queen Serenity run outside, so she decided that it would be best if she changed her form. She turned into a shadowy creature and came towards the queen grabbing her around the neck. Wicked Lady squeezed harder until she could hear the Queen gasping for breath. 

Just then, all of the Queen's friends and family ran outside, including Small Lady. One by one, those pesky sailor scouts attacked, and one by one they fell to the ground dead. Each blow they threw made Wicked Lady stronger. No one could get to the Queen. The only ones left were Small Lady and her father, the King. The King attacked and he too fell to the ground dead. Small Lady fell to his side crying her eyes out. She then stood up and shouted. 

"Moon Crystal POWER!" She transformed into Sailor Moon and attacked. She was no match for Wicked Lady, but she did manage to get Wicked Lady to release her mother. 

She watched as Small Lady knelt at her mother's side and saw the tears in her eyes. I'm going to have to destroy her next. The Queen said something to Small Lady that Wicked Lady didn't hear, but somehow, she knew what had been said. Small Lady stood up and pulled out the time key. A black hole opened up above her head, and she floated up towards it. Wicked Lady watched as Small Lady disappeared into thin air. 

Perfect. I've got you just where I want you! Wicked Lady thought; making the illusion of the destroyed city disappeared. 

She then followed Small Lady to where ever it was that she went. 

**** 

Rini tried to get control of her body, but she saw as her hands strangled the life out of her mother. It was her hands that killed all of the scouts and her father. She couldn't do anything about it, she was a prisoner. But Rini, realized that Wicked Lady didn't know that if she were to kill Small Lady in the past, that in the future, Wicked Lady wouldn't even exist. 

I just have to trust that Small Lady will save me. She thought, remembering the past. 

**** 

Wicked Lady crouched low in the bushes and watched Small Lady. She saw her walking down the street and fall to her knees. She saw the woman with the green hair kneel down beside Small Lady. 

That woman looks familiar. Wicked Lady thought, still in her shadow form. But the thought was quickly pushed from her mind, she had to concentrate on destroying Small Lady.

Chapter 2

Wicked Lady was sat and watched Small Lady climb into the aircar next to the woman with green hair. She followed them to a huge building in the middle of nowhere. 

Hmm... That lady might be of some use to me, if I can get close enough. Wicked Lady thought. 

She watched them climb out of the car and go inside the huge building. Capsule Corp. was written on the side of the building and it looked really familiar to Wicked Lady. 

She came closer and hid in the bushes outside. She watched through one of the windows as the woman with green hair, led Small Lady to a room in the back of the building. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she knew what they were talking about. 

**** 

Bulma! Rini screamed, knowing that Bulma couldn't hear her. Rini knew what Wicked Lady was thinking and she knew that she would somehow use Bulma to her advantage. There was nothing she could do. She wasn't strong enough to stop her, but she didn't want to do those things. She was still upset about her parents, they were gone. There was nothing she could do. Rini could see Small Lady through the window, and she saw the tears that streaked down her face. She wanted to tell her that everything would be all right and that it would all work out, but she couldn't. She watched in silence at Small Lady's suffering. 

**** 

Wicked Lady watched from the bushes as the woman with the green hair left the room. She followed her, looking in through the windows. 

The woman looked out the window, sensing that she was being watched. Wicked Lady stayed hidden, couching in the shadows. The woman with the green hair stepped outside and went over to a chair that was in the yard. She was wearing a bathing suit and lounging in a lawn chair. 

Wicked Lady waited for her eyes to close and then she approached her. Keeping an eye on the back door, Wicked Lady crept towards the unsuspecting woman. When Wicked Lady was about ten feet from her, a man with spiky black hair her stepped out the back door. Wicked Lady rushed into the bushes and hoped the man hadn't seen her. 

"What was that?" He asked himself. He headed towards the bush that Wicked Lady was hiding in. She was hidden very well and after a few minutes he gave up muttering, "Damn cats." Under his breath. He walked over to the woman asleep in the chair, and pulled lightly on her hair. 

"Wake up woman." He said. "Make my dinner." 

"Shuttup Vegeta! Make your own damn dinner!" She barked at him, annoyed that he woke her from her nap. "I came out here to get a tan, so don't bother me." 

"Stubborn woman." He muttered, walking back into the house, to go and train his son. 

After a few minutes, the woman stood up and walked back into the house. She walked into the kitchen and started to cook dinner. 

Wicked Lady studied her every move. Watching to see how she acted, so when she did take her over, she would know how to act. Wicked Lady went back to Small Lady's window and saw that she wasn't there. She just stayed around the house, just waiting for something to happen. 

Wicked Lady watched and waited, and finally Small Lady entered her room. She got dressed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Wicked Lady watched as Small Lady got up to answer the door, there was a man standing there with lavender hair. She followed her around the side of the house, and saw them enter the kitchen and sit down at the table. 

There were four people at the table. A man with spiky black hair, a man with lavender hair, a woman with green hair, and Small Lady. She watched as a fight broke out between Small Lady and the man with black hair. Small Lady ran to her room with tears in her eyes.

Chapter 3

The woman with green hair followed and sat down on the bed next to the crying Small Lady. She put her arms around Small Lady trying to soothe her. Wicked Lady watched as Small Lady told the woman with the green hair, what had happened. 

After a few minutes, Small Lady laid down to go to sleep. This is my chance. Wicked lady thought, as she saw Small Lady's eyes close. Wicked Lady opened the window and climbed in, she looked down at Small Lady, with hatred in her eyes. She was about ready to strike, when she saw Small Lady stir. She sat straight up in bed, forcing Wicked Lady to hide under the bed. She peered out from under the bed as Small Lady got dressed and climbed out the open window. Wicked Lady climbed out from under the bed and followed her through the woods. 

After a while, Small Lady stopped at a small stream and took a drink. Wicked Lady kept on coming, this was her chance. Just then, Small Lady stood up and pulled out her transformation broach, shouting "Moon Crystal Power!" Oh boy! An amateur Sailor Moon! This is going to be fun! Wicked Lady thought. Now this won't be so boring. I can mess with her a little and then I will destroy her! HAHAHAHA! 

"Show yourself!" Sailor Moon shouted into the shadow. I can't keep her waiting. Wicked Lady thought, stepping out through the bushes still in a shadow form, a little more humanlike though. She wrapped her hands around Sailor Moon's neck, cutting off her oxygen. She squeezed harder until no oxygen was getting through. 

Out of no where, a blast of energy came and hit Wicked Lady. She dropped Rini and searched for the source. She saw the man with the lavender hair catch her before she hit the ground. He took off heading away from Capsule Corp., and Wicked Lady couldn't help but laugh. 

"Do you think I am that stupid? Do you think I don't know where you live?" She yelled laughing as they disappeared over the horizon. Wicked Lady's evil laugh echoed through the woods, scaring the animals out of their hiding places, causing them to run in fear. 

**** 

Each time Wicked Lady gets hit, she becomes more and more powerful. This isn't good. Rini thought. This isn't good at all. Rini tried to break through to the surface, but it was no use, she still wasn't strong enough. She was stuck, with something very evil controlling her every move. There has to be something I can do. I just wish I knew what it was. 

**** 

Wicked Lady didn't follow them this time. She went back to Capsule Corp. and studied the woman with the green hair. The man with the black hair, was outside punching and kicking the air. Another man with black hair that stuck out everywhere, and who was wearing an orange and blue outfit showed up and the two of them started to fight. Their hair turned a blond color and Wicked Lady sensed their huge powers. 

Hmm... I may have to do something about these two. Wicked Lady thought. They may be a threat. She saw the woman come out and call the two of them inside. 

"Vegeta. Have you seen our son today?" She asked the man that lived there, obviously he was her mate. "And how about Rini?" 

"You interrupted us to ask about those brats?" He asked. "I've got more important things to do than worry about them." 

"It was a question, have you seen them or not?" She barked. 

"No!" He barked back, walking away to continue kicking the air. 

"Who's Rini?" The man in the orange outfit asked her. 

"This girl that I met. Her family was killed somehow, so we took her in, but I haven't seen her or Trunks since last night." She said. 

"Do you want me to go and look for her?" He asked. 

"No, I'm sure she'll be alright if she is with Trunks." She said. "But it's not like him to go off and not tell us anything."

Chapter 4

Wicked Lady stayed hidden as she waited to strike. She watched the woman walk into the house, she followed her with her eyes and saw her head in the direction of the kitchen. She followed hidden in the bushes. The two men had gone back to fighting and were punching and kicking each other, until one fell to the ground. After that, the one that was standing would gather energy in his hands and hurled it at the man on the ground. The man on the ground jumped out of the way the, energy just missing him. She watched as the two of them continued to fight. This is interesting. Wicked Lady thought. These two men gather energy in their hands and not in any weapon like Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. No matter, they won't be a problem. As soon as I take over, they are as good as dead, just like Small Lady. 

**** 

Bulma walked into the house and started to cook lunch for Goku and Vegeta. Hmm... I wonder where Trunks and Rini could be. It's not like Trunks to go off without at least telling me that he's leaving. I hope they're all right. Bulma thought, pouring some water in a pan and putting it on the burner. She got into the fridge and pulled out what she was going to make for dinner. Oh well, I'll have a big meal ready for them when they get back. 

She was done cooking and about ready to call Goku and Vegeta when she saw something duck into the bushes. What was that? She thought. She walked over to the bushes and looked into them trying to find out what it was. When she didn't see anything she walked back into the house and set the table. She set the table and headed outside again to tell the guys lunch was ready when she saw someone flying towards her. It was dark and it was heading straight for her. She gasped and closed her eyes covering her face. When she opened them, Trunks was standing before her. He was holding Rini in his arms. She was wearing some sort of sailor outfit. 

"Where were you?" She barked. "You scared me to death! I was so worried!" 

"Calm down mom. I saw her sneak out, so I followed her." He said walking past Bulma, heading towards Rini's room. "I thought she might be in trouble." 

Bulma watched him go into the house. He disappeared around the corner and then she headed over to where her husband was. 

"Lunch's ready!" She yelled, getting their attention. 

"FOOD!!!" They screamed in unison. Bulma jumped out of the way so they wouldn't run her over. They're like a herd of elephants. She thought. She followed them into the house and sat down at the table. 

She was worried about Trunks, he was getting attached to this girl, and it wasn't good for him. Bulma was the only one that knew who she was and that she would have to leave. She didn't want Trunks to be heart broken. 

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Goku asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She took some food and forced herself to eat. She wasn't hungry, but she forced herself to eat, so they wouldn't know that anything was wrong. 

Trunks entered the kitchen and sat down next to his father. He filled his plate and snarfed it down as fast as he could, just like his father. When he was done, he didn't say a word, he stood up and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards the gravity room. Vegeta stood up and followed him. Goku stayed for a few minutes after they left. 

"What's wrong?" He again asked Bulma. "You're not normally this quiet." 

"Nothing." She answered. "You better go with Trunks and Vegeta or they'll start without you." 

Goku stood up and headed towards the gravity room. 

Bulma had the feeling that something was watching her. She'd felt like that all day. She didn't know what it was or where it was coming from, but she knew something was out there waiting for the right moment to strike.

Chapter 5

If that stupid kid hadn't showed up, I would have had her!! Wicked Lady thought, a growl came from deep in her throat. I almost had her! She was right there! No matter, soon enough, I will take over that woman's body, and then Small Lady will be mine! 

Wicked Lady was still hidden in the bush. She was frustrated and her anger was making her even more powerful. She sat and waited patiently, waiting for the right moment. 

**** 

Bulma called ChiChi and asked her to come over. The two of them were going to get everyone together and see if they could help Rini. As soon as ChiChi hung up, she called Goten and told him to come on. They hurried outside, ChiChi threw a capsule on the ground and an aircar appeared in its place. 

"Let's go!" ChiChi yelled into the house. 

"I'm coming!" Goten yelled back. He ran out of the house, pulling his shoe on his foot. He jumped in the back of the car and they were off. 

In a few minutes, they stopped in front of Capsule Corp. Bulma ran outside to greet them, hugging ChiChi. 

"I'm really glad you're here." Bulma said to ChiChi. Goten climbed out and headed for the gravity room, he knew everyone was there. 

"I'm going to the gravity room to train with everyone, okay?" Goten said walking into the building. 

"Okay." Bulma said. 

"How have you been?" ChiChi asked. 

"I've been kind of stressed out lately." She answered. 

"Well you can tell me all about it in the house." She said putting her arm around Bulma's shoulders and walking her into the house. 

**** 

Look at them! They're pitiful! Wicked Lady thought watching more and more people arrive. They'll all have to die! I can't stand this waiting anymore! I'm gonna snap! Wicked Lady's breathing grew heavier as she thought about what she wanted to so to these people. I've got to calm down. She said t herself. I can't blow my cover. They can't know I'm here. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, calming herself down. There'll be plenty of time for that, but for now, I've got to stay calm and wait. 

**** 

It was later that night and Rini was still asleep in her room. Bulma couldn't help but go into her room. She looked at her sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. She looks like an angel. She thought. She is so beautiful, no wonder Trunks likes her. I don't want her to leave. In this short time she has been here, I've grown attached to her, she's like a daughter. Bulma kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room and back into the living room. 

"Where'd you go?" Asked ChiChi, when Bulma entered the room. 

"I just went to see if Rini was awake yet." Bulma answered, sitting down on the couch next to ChiChi. Everyone was there. Goku, Goten, ChiChi, Gohan and Videl, Trunks and Vegeta sat aside from everyone else. Trunks must be having a real hard time with this. Bulma thought. He hasn't even said a work to Goten tonight. Bulma looked over at Goten and saw the hurt look on his face. His best friend didn't even say 'hi' to him. Bulma stood up and walked over to Goten. She sat down next to him. He just sat there, not saying anything. 

"Don't worry Goten." She said reassuringly. "He's still your friend. I think he's going through a lot though, with Rini and all. He hasn't said anything since he brought her back." 

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but it's not really working." Goten said, forcing a smile. She stood up and walked back over to the couch and sat down. 

"Poor Goten." She said so only ChiChi could hear. "His best friend's drifting away."

Chapter 6

Trunks heard his mother and walked outside, he walked up a hill and sat at the top of it, looking at the stars. A few minutes later, Rini walked into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw a bunch of people she didn't know, staring at her. Bulma walked up next to her. 

"Everyone, this is Rini." Bulma said with a big smile on her face. 

"Uhh.. who are these people? And why are they staring at me?" Rini asked in a low voice, so only Bulma could hear. 

"I'm sorry Rini." Bulma said, embarrassed because she had forgotten to introduce them. "This is Goku, his wife ChiChi, his sons Goten and Gohan, and Videl, Gohan's wife." 

"Nice to meet all of you." Rini said politely. 

"They've come here to help you." Bulma said. 

"Yeah, we've come to train you." Goku said. 

"Train me? But I already know how to fight. I'm Sailor Moon." Rini said. 

"Sailor who?" Goku asked. 

"Sailor Moon, the messenger of love." She said. 

"If you train with us you'll be strong enough to beat that thing that Trunks told us about." Goku said. 

"Trunks! Where is he?" Rini asked. 

"He's outside." Bulma said, and before she could protest, Rini was out the door running up the hill towards Trunks. 

**** 

Look at that little brat! Wicked Lady thought, watching Small Lady run up the hill towards the man with lavender hair. Little tramp, had to be with her man! I'll get you soon enough little girl, you and all of your friends! 

Rini fought against the evil that had entered her body, but had no luck. It was too strong, it would take a miracle for her to escape from the prison she had been trapped in, which happened to be her own body. She screamed at Wicked Lady, but was ignored. Wicked Lady didn't even hear her, she was too weak to even get through so Wicked Lady could hear her. With each passing minute, more of her energy was sucked away, making Wicked Lady even stronger. How will I ever get free? Rini thought. 

**** 

Bulma watched from the window as Rini ran up to Trunks. I don't want to see you get hurt, Trunks. She'll have to leave sooner or later. She's the Princess. Bulma thought. She hadn't told anyone that Rini was actually Princess Serenity, the one that had died ten years earlier along with the rest of the royal family. They knew that she was Sailor Moon, but only Bulma knew that she was really the Princess, and for some reason, she couldn't tell everyone else. Something was telling her not too. 

"What's wrong?" Someone asked her. 

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Bulma said sitting down at the table across from her husband, sipping her tea. 

"We'd better get going. It's getting late." Goku said. There were hugs and kisses and then everyone left. 

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked again after everyone left. 

"I'm worried that Trunks is going to get hurt." Bulma said. 

"Trunks is strong, nothing'll hurt him." Vegeta said. 

"Not physically, emotionally. I'm afraid when Rini leaves, he'll get hurt. I don't want that to happen to him." Bulma said. 

"He'll be fine." Vegeta said, standing up and walking towards their bedroom. "You coming?" 

"In a minute." She said. Vegeta walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "Don't be too long." He said with a sly smile on his face. 

Bulma couldn't help but smile, it quickly faded as she fell back into her thoughts. She stood up and walked outside. Such a beautiful night. Bulma thought, enjoying the night air. 

**** 

This is too perfect! Wicked Lady thought, seeing the woman with the green hair step outside alone. It's too easy, she can't defend herself from me and there is no one with her to save her from me! Wicked Lady ran behind the house, making sure she caught the woman's attention. Follow me! She thought. 

"Who's there?" She heard the woman say, barely above a whisper. The woman came from around the corner and Wicked Lady stood before her, still barely anything more that a shadow. She watched the woman drop the cup in her hand and she saw the woman's mouth drop open. Before the woman could make a sound, Wicked Lady dove into her body taking control of all of her muscles and bones. 

"Finally." Wicked Lady said, after she had possessed the woman's body. "Now I can get close enough to kill that little brat, Small Lady."

****

Okay how was the first part? Good enough for a review *hint hint*. Nudges the reader with her elbow. Please if you don't review, drop me a line at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] Ja ne, til next time…

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	6. 

Love Will See Us Through ****

Rini/Trunks Saga

Wicked Lady Takes Over

Chapter 7

Who are you? What did you do to me? Leave me alone! Bulma screamed, but her mouth didn't move. She couldn't control her body. Something was making her do whatever it wanted. Who are you? Why did you do this to me? You big jerk, get out of my body! Oh man, this is the second time my body's been taken over. 

Oh would you shuttup already! Wicked Lady barked at the woman, but she didn't stop, instead she became louder and more annoying. Wicked Lady walked into the building and headed for the woman's room. She walked into the room and silently got changed. She walked over to the side of the bed that the man with the black hair wasn't on. She pulled back the blankets and lay down next to him. The man put his arms around the woman and pulled her close to him. Wicked Lady made no reaction. She closed her eyes and felt the man kiss her on the forehead. 

"I love you." he whispered, so low, Wicked Lady barely even heard him. 

**** 

Wicked Lady didn't dream, but the good Rini inside of her decided that she had to do something. She thought deep down and remembered the dream she had had when she was in the past for the first time. She thought about it and didn't realize what she was doing. She was making Small Lady have the same dream. She had to warn Small Lady somehow and this was the way. She saw Small Lady in Trunks's arms. They were sitting under a tree in each other's arms. She was watching them, she was in Wicked Lady's body right now. She couldn't control what she was doing. She threw an energy ball at Trunks, he fell to the ground holding his stomach. She broke through trying to reveal herself to Small Lady, but Small Lady had disappeared, and so had Trunks. 

When her vision focused, Wicked Lady was up in Bulma's body. She was walking towards Small Lady's room. She knocked on the door, and when Small Lady answered it, she made up some dumb excuse, but Small Lady refused, so Wicked Lady went back into the bedroom. 

**** 

When Wicked Lady awoke, in Bulma's body again, she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table not saying a word. Vegeta sat across from her, sipping a cup of coffee. 

She looks really pale. Vegeta thought to himself. She must be more stressed out than I thought. He pushed the thought from his mind and walked over to her, kissing her on the lips. She made no reaction, so he pulled away and sat back down in his chair. She's really really stressed. He thought. I've never seen her like this. 

Wicked Lady sat there, not saying a word. She was waiting for Small Lady to come out of her room. When Small Lady finally emerged, her and Trunks took off, heading towards Tokyo. Hmm... they'll be back later on. I guess I can wait. I'll wait until she's asleep tonight. 

**** 

Wicked Lady sat and stared all day long, waiting for Small Lady and that man to return. Vegeta was in some sort of room all day. Wicked Lady had seen him go in there and figured it was that gravity room that they had mentioned the day before. He seemed to be worried, and the worst thing was, the girl who's body she was in, would not shuttup for anything. She just kept going never stopping. Wicked Lady snapped. If you don't shuttup right now, I'll make your body jump off of a cliff! That shut her up real quick. 

That night, Trunks and Small Lady entered Capsule Corp. Small Lady was asleep and she had an old at with a crescent moon on its forehead. Strange. That cat looks very familiar. Wicked Lady thought. She watched as Trunks took Small Lady to her room. 

Trunks came back out of the room and sat down on the couch. He noticed that his mother was just staring off into space. 

"What's wrong mom?" Trunks asked. 

"I'm fine." She replied with no emotion. She stood up and started walking towards Small Lady's room. Finally you will pay Small Lady! Wicked Lady thought. Leave her alone! Bulma screamed. Shuttup! Wicked Lady barked. Just remember my little threat and keep your mouth shut! Bulma didn't say another word. 

Wicked Lady reached the room and pulled open the door. She walked in and picked up a scarf that was lying on the floor. She took the scarf and tied a sort of noose in it. She carefully put it around Small Lady's neck and began to tighten it. Small Lady's eyes popped open and her hands went to her throat. She tried to breathe but the scarf was too tight, it was completely cutting off her air.

Chapter 8

Wicked Lady heard the door fly open and saw a bright flash of light. She felt a piercing pain in her stomach that made her loosen her grip on the scarf around Small Lady's neck. 

"Bulma what are you doing?" Vegeta yelled when the two men entered the room. 

"Moon Crystal Power!" Small Lady yelled. Wicked Lady watched as Small Lady became Sailor Moon. 

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! Leave my friends body right now you evil creature!" 

"As you wish dear." Wicked Lady said, she oozed out of Bulma's body, still in the form of a shadow. Trunks jumped in front of Sailor Moon to protect her from the shadow of Wicked Lady, while Vegeta ran to his wife's side. He scooped her up and ran from the room. Trunks stood his ground in front of Sailor Moon. Suddenly, Sailor Moon ran towards the window. 

"Follow me!" Sailor Moon shouted. "I'm the one you want!" 

Trunks scooped her up and ran into the woods. 

"No it'll kill you!" Wicked Lady heard Sailor Moon yell. 

"I don't care! As long as your alive!" Trunks yelled. "I love you!" 

Wicked Lady followed and landed in front of the two of them. 

"Now I've got you!" Wicked Lady said to Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon gasped when she saw who stood before her. 

"It's im.. im.. impossible!" She heard Sailor Moon stammer. "You're me!" 

"That's right Princess!" She said, the good trying to push it's way through all of the hatred. "I had to come, I had to destroy you! You killed your own parent's!" 

Rini was fighting, she was using all of her strength to push the evil that possessed her from her body, and Sailor Moon saw it. Sailor Moon pulled the crystal out of the locket and held it above her head, her words were soothing to Wicked Lady. She felt warmth and happiness. 

"You don't have to do this Princess." Small Lady said in a soothing tone. Her sailor outfit had turned into her princess dress. The crescent moon glowed brightly on her forehead. "You are the Queen, there is good inside of you, I'm that good. It will set you free." 

Wicked Lady felt the power of the crystal penetrate her body. Rini was getting stronger, the evil was disappearing. She saw Trunks run over to Small Lady and place his hands over hers, Rini was starting to break out of her prison. I'm free! She thought when the light cleared. 

"Thank you Princess. Thank you for freeing me." Rini said, as the power in her body became stronger. "You saved the future, but I'm sorry to tell you that your parents are still gone." 

Rini couldn't stay, she still had to defeat Wise Man. She disappeared using the time key that had been given to her years before. She disappeared into a black hole, and when she saw what was left of Crystal Tokyo, she fell to her knees and began to cry. 

The palace was dark, made of a black crystal. All of the buildings that were still standing were dark. She walked through the rubble, heading towards the palace. I have to save my family and my friends. They're in danger. Rini thought, as she walked down a deserted street. I'm all alone this time. Trunks can't save me now. I have to remember everything that my mother taught me. 

She looked at the sad buildings and couldn't help but wonder if this was what that dream had meant. You cannot change your destiny. She remembered the sweet voice and thought that this is her destiny. Before she had thought that her destiny was to become Wicked Lady, but all of that had changed. She was herself now, but there was something more. She could feel it deep down. There would be no happy ending to this. She felt that deep in her heart and she knew that there wasn't anything she could do about it, it would happen whether she wanted it to or not.

Chapter 9

Rini quickened her pace, trying to get to the palace. She had a feeling that something awful was about to happen. 

She started to run when she saw black clouds rolling in. This isn't normal weather. Why did it get so dark all of a sudden? Rini thought, but her question was answered when she was a block away from the palace. 

She saw the dragon looming above the palace. Oh no! She thought. They've summoned the dragon! I have to get there before they make a wish! She began to sprint as fast as her legs could carry her. I have to get there now! She panicked and her speed increased even more. I have to save this planet! It's all up to me, no one can save me! 

By the time she reached the palace it was too late. Wise Man had already made his wish. 

"I wish darkness to fall over the whole universe, for all eternity!" He yelled. 

"NOOO!!!" Rini screamed running into the palace. 

"I cannot grant a wish that exceeds my creators!" Said the dragon. 

"What?!" Wise Man yelled, very angry. "Well then I wish for..." He never finished his sentence because Rini jumped up and tackled him. 

"I won't let you hurt me or my family and friends anymore!" She screamed pulling out the locket. "Moon Crystal Power!" 

Ribbons surrounded her body forming her boots, gloves, body suit, skirt, and bows. The moon glowed on her forehead and her tiara started from the moon and went across her forehead. 

"I am Sailor Moon! The champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Sailor Moon yelled. 

"So you've taken your mother's place. You are now Sailor Moon. No matter, you're no match for me." Wise Man said lowering his crystal ball. 

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled, crescent moons flew from the end of the scepter aimed right at Wise Man. It hit him, but he just laughed. 

"You're going to have to do better than that Sailor Moon! The last time I knew you, you were much stronger." Wise Man said, hurling negative energy at Sailor Moon. She tried to move, but an invisible force called fear held her in place. 

It hit her head on, throwing her back against the pillar that held up the ceiling. Sailor Moon cried out in pain, but she wasn't about to give up. She stood up, wobbling a little, and started to walk towards Wise Man. He had turned back to the dragon. He was getting ready to make his wish. 

"Hey!" Sailor Moon yelled, getting Wise Man's attention. "Come on, you can't beat me that easily!" 

"Ohh?! You're not through yet? You're not ready to give up? Then you die right now, but not before your parents!" Wise Man said, using his power to bring Sailor Moon's parents into the room. They were both awake now, but neither one could talk. 

"Leave them alone!" Sailor Moon screamed. 

Wise Man ignored her and brought them over to him. 

"It's a shame, she is really beautiful." Wise Man said taking Queen Serenity's face in his hand. "So, Sailor Moon, which will be the first to die?" 

"Put them down!" She screamed, she had that feeling again, the one that told her there was nothing she could do to save them. She looked over at her father's face. 

"You won't decide? I'll chose for you!" Wise Man yelled, a ball of energy forming in the palm of his hand.

Chapter 10

Rini watched in horror as the ball of energy formed in Wise Man's hand. He looked over the Queen and then the King. Without warning he threw the ball of energy straight at Sailor Moon's father. The energy went through his heart and he fell to the ground dead. Blood leaked from his wound. Sailor Moon's eyes teared up, and she ran to the King's side. 

"Daddy wake up!" She screamed holding his head in her lap. She looked up at her mother's face. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she was too weak. "Mother!" She screamed as a second ball of energy went through her chest. 

"NOOO!!" She wailed running to her mother's side. "Mommy! Wake up!" The King and the Queen were both lying on the floor dead. Their blood stained Sailor Moon's face. 

"I'll make you pay!!" Sailor Moon screamed, grabbing her father's sword. She charged at Wise Man sticking the sword right where his heart should be. He made no reaction. 

"You can't beat me that easily!" He said melting the sword that stuck out of his chest. He rose above her, and turned towards the dragon. "I wish for immortality!" He screamed. 

"NOOOO!!!" Sailor Moon wailed trying to stop this from happening, but it was too late. The wish had been granted. Sailor Moon took a step back as Wise Man began to grow. 

"HA HA HA!!" He laughed. "I am now the Doom Phantom!" 

I have to do something, but what? Sailor Moon thought. How can I beat him now? He's immortal, so I can't kill him. Maybe I can trap him somehow. 

"I've got it!" She screamed outloud. The Doom Phantom was laughing hysterically and didn't even realize what was happening to him. 

Sailor Moon pulled the crystal out of her locket and held it above her head, but instead of yelling 'Moon Crystal Healing' she yelled. 

"Moon Crystal trap this monster!" She held up the crystal, ribbons swirled around her body and instead of the princess dress forming around her, it was her mother's dress. She was becoming the new Queen Serenity. A portal opened above the Doom Phantom's head and sucked him in. 

"No! I'm immortal! I can't die! What are you doing? Stop that!" The Doom Phantom yelled as he disappeared into the black hole above him. 

Rini lay on the ground not moving. Her parents' spirits loomed above her head. 

"Rini dear, wake up." Her mother's sweet voice said. Rini opened her eyes and met those of her mother's "We're both very proud of you darling, but we cannot stay here. You are the new Queen Serenity." 

"But mom, what about the Dragon Balls? I can use them can't I?" Rini asked her eyes brimming with tears. 

"I'm sorry honey, but this is your destiny. It cannot be changed. We will always watch over you darling." 

"We love you Rini." The King said, kissing his daughter's crescent moon on her forehead. 

"Please don't leave me. I can't do this on my own." Rini said, tears streaming down her face. 

"You don't have to. We will always be with you and you still have the scouts and the young man you were with." Her mother said. 

"What?! How did you know about him?" Rini asked. Her mother just smiled and her parents floated upward. A path to a beautiful field full of flowers and butterflies opened and the two of them strolled into it hand in hand. 

"I'll miss you." Rini said through her tears. "I love you!" 

"We love you too my dear." Her father said. The doorway closed up behind them and a feeling of warmth filled Rini's heart. All of her love shot through the palace and out throughout the planet. Everything that had been destroyed, returned to its original state. 

The people woke up and looked in the direction of the palace. Rini was floating above it, love was radiating from her body. It spread across the countryside making everything and everyone that it touched change. The people woke up and felt hope deep in their hearts. The Briefs family woke up and the Son's, picking their heads up off of their plates, they all ran outside. They saw a light glowing over the horizon. 

Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Krillin headed towards Crystal Tokyo. They flew not even knowing why they were going. They were at the palace in minutes, and they stood in front of the palace looking up. Trunks saw Rini floating above the palace. There was a white light coming from her body, the moon on her forehead was glowing. Everyone stood and watched her they felt a warmth in their hearts, even Vegeta. The Queen brought peace and happiness once again.

****

That's it for my first fanfiction. How was it? Did it suck too bad? I think it did, maybe it sucked a little, or a lot. Anyway, I've been asked by a few ppl to write another story. What do you think? Tell me k? If I decided to write a sequel, it may take me a while to get it out, though. I know for a fact it would be a lot longer than any of these ones and would be a lot more detailed cuz I've improved a lot since I wrote this. Anyway, I'm writing SO many fics nowadays, it's hard to find time to do anything. Please review or drop me a line a [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] I'd again like to thank Tina Ivette for her inspiration. A great author was inspired by a great author and friend *smiles happily* Tayway!

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



End file.
